With a Chance of Severe Weather
by montez
Summary: Forces of nature aren't covered in any handbook; Hunter's or Parent's. A spring day turns dangerous for those left at Pastor Jim's farm. Ridley's Brotherhood used.
1. Chapter 1

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
By Montez  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Winchester's belong to Kripke, Brotherhood belongs to Ridley, Forces of Nature belong to God. I just brought them all together.

Author's Note: This is another venture into the magical world of the Brotherhood with our lovable Wee-Winchester's and our equally lovable, angst-ridden, brooding teenage Caleb. Hope you enjoy.-Montez

"I need you to keep an eye on the boys for me, I have to visit Mrs. Hazelwood today, she's been ill this past week and her daughter phoned asking if I would look in on her." Pastor Jim Murphy was moving about his kitchen, gathering a few items he would take while visiting the ailing member of his congregation. Caleb Reaves had just poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed one of the biscuits Jim was wrapping up for his elderly neighbor. The seventeen-year old was visiting the farm for spring break along with nine-year old Dean and five-year old Sammy Winchester. Caleb's father Mac and the younger boys father John were on a rare hunt together. Normally members of the Triad didn't hunt together, but Jim, the Guardian and leader of the Brotherhood, thought it would be good for the Scholar, Mac and the Knight, John to work together since they'd had a disagreement on the last hunt where John felt he had been given unreliable information from Mac, thus causing a bit of a rift between the two.

Placing the wrapped biscuits in a bag, Jim reached for his keys on the hook near the door. "Your Father and John should be back this afternoon. I should only be gone a couple of hours, Mrs. Hazelwood's number is right here near the phone. Keep the boys close to the house today; they are calling for some bad weather to move in later, I don't want you boys caught out in the woods if the winds pick up."

Caleb stood, following the Pastor out the door, "Jim, this isn't the first time I've watched the boys, didn't John make me the nanny a few months after he met me? I was what thirteen then, I think I can keep an eye on them with little trouble."

Pulling the door closed on the truck Jim smiled back at the teenager, "You have always been a responsible young man, but they are getting older and a bit more mischievous." Jim never doubted Caleb's ability to take care of the boys.

"Jim, by the time I was Dean's age I was already learning how to hide from the cops and social workers who were constantly trying to pick me up, I don't think those two rug rats can pull anything on me that I haven't already thought of myself." Caleb smiled as Jim rolled his eyes at the mention of the darker days in Caleb's life before he had been adopted by Mac.

Starting the truck Jim spoke again, "If that little talk was suppose to make me feel better, I'm not sure it's working." Jim enjoyed the relaxed relationship he had with the teen; it was a hard won trust from a boy, who, when the Pastor first met him, didn't trust any adults at all.

Caleb stepped back, as the Preacher put the truck in gear, counting off on his fingers, "Okay, keep an eye on the boys, stay out of the woods and listen to the radio about the weather. Anything else 'mom'?" The smirk on the older boys face caused Jim to laugh.

"No Son, I think you have it covered." Jim smiled as he pulled off, "I'll be back in a couple hours." The older man waved out the window as Caleb returned the gesture, then he turned and headed back inside.

Once through the kitchen door he was greeted by his two young charges and Jim's dog Atticus. Eyeing the two young boys before him, he rubbed his hands together, "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

Dean looked at his best friend, despite the eight year age difference, putting his hands on his hips giving the teen his best 'John Winchester' glare the younger boy spoke. "We need breakfast before we do anything, Jerk."

"Great" Caleb mumbled as 'bad attitude' Dean was not what he was looking forward to today. Taking a few deep breaths to calm the blood pressure he felt rising, Caleb squatted in front of the two smaller boys, looking hard at the oldest, "Okay Deuce, whatever has got your panties in a knot you better lose the attitude or this will be a really long day. Jim will be back in a few hours and your dad will be home later today and I don't think they would like to find you locked in the closet because you wanted to be a smartass."

Sammy's eyes got big as he pointed at Caleb, "OOOOH, you said a bad word, Pastor Jim doesn't like that."

The teen ran his hand over his face as he glanced at the smaller boy, "It's not like you haven't heard worse Runt and Jim's not here, so if we are done, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll take coffee." Dean piped up as each boy took a seat at the table.

"Like hell you will, orange juice it is…Sammy, what do you want?" Caleb reached for a couple of glasses pouring juice for both boys.

"Lucky Charms!" the younger boy bounced as he grabbed the juice the teen sat on the table.

Dean crumbled under his breath, "Of course."

The older boy clapped his hands together, "Okay, Lucky Charms for both of you." Retrieving the bowls he got the boys cereal, placing it on the table before pouring himself more coffee.

Once breakfast was finished and the boys dressed they headed outside, despite what Jim had said about the weather, the morning was beautiful. "Jim said to stay out of the woods today, there could be storms later, so stay where I can see you." Caleb had brought out the portable radio, just in case. He had a couple of his school books with him as well. Much to Mac's relief the teen had finally settled down with his studies and was working on keeping his grades up. Caleb had expressed to his father an interest in Architecture and already had a college in mind; Auburn, even though he still had a year left of high school. So Caleb spread a couple of his books across the picnic table, studying for the first round of finals he would have coming up in a few weeks, as the younger boys chased Atticus around the yard.

Clouds started to move in around lunch time as Caleb gathered his things, "Deuce, Sammy let's head in for lunch!" The younger boys had been playing near the barn and corral that Jim had let his two horses out into that morning. The teen turned as the boys didn't seem to be coming, "Deuce, Sammy!"

"A few more minutes, pleeeaaassseee!" Sammy's high-pitched five-year old voice shouted across the yard. Dean still hadn't seen it fit to talk to Caleb since the teen denied him coffee that morning.

"Just until I get the sandwiches, then it's in to wash up." Caleb called back to the boys as he opened the screen door. He watched a minute as the boys returned playing; he knew he would have to talk to Dean later to see what was bugging the kid. Even though he could just as easily 'read' the younger boy, he would rather Dean just talk to him. Placing the radio and his books on the kitchen table the older boy started to grab what he needed to make a quick lunch, hoping to get it done before the rain came. He watched the boys through the window as well as watching the sky grow darker and the wind start to pick up a bit, but not really enough to cause him to worry. The only odd thing he noticed was it seemed the humidity had increased a bit along with the darker clouds.

Just as he finished putting the sandwiches on the plates and retrieving the chips from the cupboard the radio started the loud, steady tone that usually came with weather alerts, Caleb paused to listen, watching the boys out the window, still near the barn. "The National Weather Service has issued a Tornado Warning for the following county in Kentucky; Nelson County, including the communities of Bardstown, Balltown, Culvertown and New Haven…" Caleb raced out the back door at the mention of New Haven, stopping to look at the sky. The wind had really started to pick-up as the sky to the northwest had grown so dark it was nearly black. Looking toward the barn the teen could see that the smaller boys were also looking at the sky, Sammy glued to his brother's side.

"Deuce!" Caleb yelled as he started running toward the barn, "Get in the barn! In the pit!" He saw the older boy lookup, barely hearing his name over the howl of the wind, but he seemed to understand the hand gestures from the teen as he was waving his hands toward the barn. Grabbing Sammy's hand Dean turned and ran toward the barn, just as pea-size hail started to rain down on the farm.

It was the sound that caused Caleb to pause only a moment, turning back, looking over the farmhouse. They had been in New Haven when the trains rumbled through town and he had always heard that tornados sounded like a freight train, but he had never believed it until he turned and saw the swirling clouds that were headed toward the farm, "Shit." Caleb whispered as a shingle from the roof blew past him, turning he ran as fast as he could toward the barn. There was a large pit in the middle of the structure that was used for storage and sometimes when John needed to work on the Impala, he would pull the car over the opening. Looking at the door the teen saw Dean standing in the doorway; his eye's wide with fear as he took in the black funnel shape in the sky, "INSIDE NOW!" Caleb shouted.

The next thing Caleb knew he was on his hands and knees, the wind blowing so strong it was almost impossible to stand, shingles, yard furniture and branches were flying past him as he tried to figure out what happened. He felt a pulling on his arm, "GET UP DAMIEN! PLEASE!" Dean's panicked voice filtered over the roar of the air around them. Stumbling to his feet the teen felt the smaller boy try and help him up, then felt Dean pulling him the last thirty feet to the barn.

Without closing the door, Caleb grabbed the smaller boy as he jumped the five feet down into the hole in the floor, Sammy slamming into his brother as Caleb released Dean, "Down in the corner, now!" Caleb yelled as he pushed the boys over in the corner behind some boxes, trying to get them under the small table John had placed down there to hold the tools when he worked on the cars. Getting the boys under the bench he placed himself over the two huddling forms as the barn started to shake violently from the wind. The sound of Sammy's scream was masked by the noise as the roof of the barn was being ripped off. The last thing Caleb remembered was the falling debris hitting his back and his own whispered, "Oh God."


	2. Chapter 2

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Now do you believe I would not purposely give you incorrect information?" Mackland Ames grumbled from the passenger seat of the Chevy Impala being driven by John Winchester. His hand gentle probing his cheek that now sported a rather impressive bruise that he was sure would morph into a spectacular black eye, which he had no doubt his son Caleb would be amazed with. The two men were returning to New Haven from a hunt on the other side of Nashville that involved a very persistent poltergeist that they had first thought was just a run of the mill angry spirit that a good old 'salt-n-burn' would take care of. Thankfully John had been prepared for more than just a spirit and had the 'mojo' bags, as Caleb and Dean called them, to vanquish the poltergeist, but not before the Scholar met the business end of a nightstand that was thrown at him by the entity that just didn't want to leave the nice suburban home where it had taken residence.

John glanced at his friend, his brother, smiling slightly at the older man's discomfort. Not that he liked to see his friend hurt, but for all the knocking around that John had endured over the years, the Doctors whining over a black eye was getting old quick. "Geez Mac, you'd think your head had been split open the way you're bitch'in, and no I don't think you'd do it on purpose, but the one time I don't double check info and I end up with the Impala chasing me down a deserted road when the graveyard wasn't were it was suppose to be."

They were five miles south of New Haven when they ran into a heavy downpour; John hit the wipers, "Damn, it's been a while since I've been in weather like this." The Impala's speed slowed as it became nearly impossible to see; Mac reached up and turned on the radio, tuning in the local station when the weather alert tone sounded in the vehicle. Small hail started to pelt the car as John saw a gas station in the distance, pulling the car under the pump island.

John and Mac exited the car, heading inside the station. Once inside the attendant spoke up, "You guys want to take cover in the stockroom with me; the radio just issued a tornado warning?"

Mac started rubbing his temple as he heard John question the attendant, "How close are they saying it is?" the three men started toward the back room, but before the younger man could answer Mac took a sharp breath, catching himself on the door frame as he stumbled, "Mac?" John grabbed his friends arm.

"Damn it…" The barely audible curse from the Doctor was unusual as the man rarely used curse words, "Caleb?" Mac whispered, the sound of the older man straining out the teen's name caused a chill to go through John.

"Mac?" John guided his friend to a stake of boxes as the attendant pulled the storage room door closed.

Mac blinked a few times, willing the feeling of fear and panic to ease as he looked into the worried eyes of the younger hunter, "He's terrified." The Doctor tried to reason at what could have caused the intense feeling he had felt from his son, who was suppose to be safely at Jim's farm.

John stood as Mac regained his balance, wondering what the older man meant that Caleb was terrified, for all the times John had ever worked with the teen, on training and during hunts, he had never known Caleb to be scared of anything. Before John could question the Doctor further the building rattled as a violent wind slammed into it, the lights blinked then went out as howling winds continued outside.

-----------------

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Martha, you know how the weather service likes to issue warnings, just to keep people on their toes." Pastor Jim Murphy was currently helping the elderly Mrs. Hazelwood down the stairs to her basement.

The weather alert tone had sounded on the older woman's radio, prompting her plea for Jim to help her downstairs, just to be safe. "I'm sure you're right Pastor, but I lived through the '74 tornados that came through Louisville, where I was living at the time and I learned back then to not ignore those warnings, false or not." Jim nodded in understanding; he knew the history of the 1974 tornado outbreak a few miles up the road and could understand the woman's need to heed the warnings. As they reached the bottom of the stairs and Jim helped settled the older woman in the corner of the room she had directed him, he heard he ask him a question. "Are those nice boys visiting you this week? I thought I heard that young Sammy was in Sunday school this past weekend."

"Yes they are Martha; I left Caleb in charge for few hours at the farm." Jim's thought turned to the boys he had left at the farm, hoping Caleb had heeded his request to listen to the radio and stay close to the house.

The older woman's voice pulled his worried thoughts back to her, "I hope this storm isn't scaring those young boys too much."

Jim felt the need to send up a silent prayer that the boys were indeed safe and not scared as a nagging need to be back at the farm settled in the Pastor's gut, "I'm sure Dean is keeping Sammy distracted, while Caleb is trying to keep Dean distracted." As the older man finished the lights went out in the basement as the skirting winds from the super cell brushed by Martha Hazelwood's home, five miles north of Jim's farm.

-------------------------

At first the silence didn't seem to register with Dean Winchester. It had seemed like hours that his little brother had screamed, burying his head into the older boys chest as the young child cried for the noise to stop. Dean had never heard anything so loud in his young life, not even standing by the railroad tracks when Jim would take them into New Haven, the whistle and rattle of the train as it came through town wasn't even as loud as the noise that had encompassed the farm.

Dean could remember playing with his brother near the barn as the winds started to pick-up, Caleb had gone inside to fix them lunch, the oldest Winchester had noted how the sky seemed to grow darker within seconds, causing Sammy to cling to him as they looked over the house. He remembered Caleb racing out the backdoor as the wind picked up and started blowing the buckets and water jugs, Jim kept near the barn, around the yard. Hearing his nickname shouted over the wind, Dean saw the panic in Caleb's face as the teen motioned from them to head toward the barn, grabbing his little brother he raced to the entrance, entering the building he lowered Sammy into the pit in the center of the structure, but when Caleb wasn't right behind him the younger boy ran back to the door.

John had taught Dean how to take cover from a lot of things and with the traveling they did, tornados was one of them, but Dean had never seen one before, at least not until he stepped into the doorway of the barn. Caleb had stopped running and had his back to the barn, as both of them took in the swirling black mass of clouds that was bearing down on the farm, the young boy yelled the teen's name, but he knew it wasn't heard over the roar of the twister. Dean watched as Caleb turned, meeting his fearful gaze, then suddenly the older boy was on all fours as a piece of the house's roof hit the teen from behind. Dean raced out to his friend, desperately trying to drag the larger boy toward the barn, finally getting him inside the shaking structure. He felt Caleb pick him up as they both dropped into the pit, Sammy slamming into him when he landed. Caleb began pushing them toward their father's workbench as the barn started falling in around them. Dean pushed Sammy under the bench as he felt Caleb push him, that's when his little brother's screaming started. Listening now to the silence Dean couldn't recall when it had stopped.

"Dean?" Sammy's very small sounding voice broke the deafening silence that surrounded them.

Dean ran his hand over his little brother's head, trying to not only calm the preschooler, but himself as well, "It's okay Sammy, it's over now…I think."

Sammy's small voice was again heard as Dean finally realized he was unable to move from under the bench, "Where's Caleb?"

Dean felt panic as he now understood what the weight was that was holding him and his little brother under the bench, "Damien?" The older Winchester released his brother a minute to push on the teen that was blocking the small opening leading under the bench, "Damien!" Pushing back a little harder, it was almost a heart stopping fear that gripped Dean when he felt the weight at his back fall away without much effort.

Feeling that he could turn now, Dean slowly moved, keeping his little brother behind him, until he looked upon the blooded and still form of his best friend, "CALEB!" The panicked nine-year old scrambled the few feet between himself and the teen, afraid to touch the still boy before him. A lump formed in the young child's throat as he took in the battered look of the teen. Caleb's shoulder length black hair was now matted with blood, that covered half the teen's face, the rest of him was splattered with mud and splinters from the destroyed barn that seemed to be laying on top of the pit. It was only the small, barely five foot space around the bench that was not filled with debris from the building, there was barely a shaft to light that filtered through into the pit and that light illuminated Caleb's unconscious face in an almost angelic glow.

Dean felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he reached a shaking hand toward the teen's throat, "Please don't be dead." the small boy whispered out as his fingers pressed in the spot his father had taught him to check for a pulse. A shaking, relieved breath was released by the child as he felt the steady thump of Caleb's pulse under his small fingertips.

"Is Caleb dead?" Sammy had, unknowingly, crawled out from under the bench and was now kneeling next to his big brother, large bubbles of tears ready to overflow the little boy's eyes.

"No Sammy, he's not dead, he's unconscious…you know like asleep, but it just takes longer to wake up." Dean tried to put in five-year old terms, hoping his brother would understand.

"Like when daddy got hit in the head by that rock when him and Uncle Bobby tried to get that ghosts and he took forever to wake up?" Dean couldn't help the twitch of a smile he felt as his little brother drug out the word 'forever' when talking about the hunt their father had been on with Bobby and a spirit got the drop on them, knocking John out before Bobby could complete the salt and burn. The Winchester's had spent two days at Bobby's waiting for their dad to wake up from that.

"Yeah Sammy, kind of like that." Dean again looked around at the small space the three of them were stuck in, trying to figure out a way they could get out of the mess they were in, "Let's just hope Damien's not asleep that long, I don't know if I can get us out of here without his help." Dean pulled his over shirt off as he used it to start wiping blood from the teen's face.

"I wish Daddy or Jim or Mac was here." Sammy whispered as he reached and took a hold of Caleb's lax hand.

Dean continued wiping, "Me too Sammy, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It had seemed like forever, but only twenty minutes had passed from the time John had pulled the Impala into the gas station, till the time the attendant pushed open the stockroom door to find the front window of the establishment shattered by a large tree branch. Mac and John followed the clerk, who they learned was named George toward the front doors to find what could be closely described as a war zone outside. The area around the station was mostly residential so much of the debris was tree limbs and yard furniture.

"Son of a bitch." John mumbled as the two hunters exited the building.

George had followed them out and took in the shocking site before them, "I'd say you guys are damn lucky."

The three stood in amazement, the island that John had pulled the Impala under was now lying over blocking half the parking lot, but by what could only be described as a miracle, the Impala wasn't buried beneath. The structure had fallen in the opposite direction to which the car was parked. John started walking around the vehicle, checking it for damage, surprised to only find a few scratches that he could easily take care of with some rubbing compound and touch-up paint.

Mac had joined him at the car as the young attendant spoke up again, "Looks like we missed the worst of it, I'd be willing to bet New Haven was an almost direct hit, least by what the weatherman had been saying before you guys showed up."

Still feeling the residual fear he had picked up from his son, Mac looked at John. "We need to try and get to the farm, check on the boys."

"Yeah." John answered as the worry that had settled in his stomach at Mac's feeling earlier was kicked up a notch, the thought of his boys having to go through something like this without him there was nearly making him sick.

As John and Mac got into the car they heard George holler, "You guys be careful!" Slowly John was able to make his way out of the parking lot as he could only go a fraction of the speed he wanted to go, as debris littered the two-lane road, hindering his progress.

----------------------

"Oh dear," Martha Hazelwood whispered as Jim Murphy had helped her back up the basement stairs and out onto the front porch of her small house. It wasn't as bad as Jim had been expecting, considering the howling of the wind they had heard, but there were tree branches and even a few trees strewn across the yard of the elderly woman's home, as well as, the lawns of her neighbors.

The Pastor helped the woman to sit on one of the steps that led down from her porch, as he walked over to inspect his truck, which had a medium size limb lying over the windshield, "Oh, Pastor Jim, I hope your window isn't shattered." The woman's voice filtered across the unusually quiet yard as Jim reached up and pulled the branch from the truck.

Releasing a sigh of relief Jim glanced back, "Fortunately it looks fine Martha." As Jim did a quick look around the truck Martha Hazelwood's next door neighbor came rushing across the yard.

The young man spoke up as he neared Jim, "Martha, Pastor Jim are you guys okay?"

Jim watched as the young man neared the porch as Martha answered, "Just a little shaken is all Michael, but it just looks like we will be cleaning up for a few days. Is your family okay?"

Michael replied as Jim came back toward the porch, "The kids and Ellie are a bit shaken, but we seem to be fine."

Worry started to flare again in Jim's gut as Michael had mentioned his children. The Pastor glanced around, trying to see if he could possible get out of the neighborhood without much trouble. "Michael I hate to do this, but is it possible for Martha to stay with you until she can get a hold of her daughter, I've left Caleb and the boys at the farm and I'm rather concerned as to how they handled the storm."

It was Martha who spoke up, "Good Lord, don't worry about me, you need to try and check on those boys. I almost forgot that you said they were at the farm, to think of those children going through something like this, that little Sammy must be terrified."

Michael nodded in agreement, "You go ahead Pastor, I'm sure Ellie would like to have the company, to take her mind off all this. Let us know if everything is okay at your place."

"Thank you both." Jim raced toward his truck, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to his farm fast enough for his liking, but he just hoped that it was only moderate winds that hit the farm and not something worse.

-------------------------

Dean had continued to wipe Caleb's blood covered face until most of the red liquid was removed. He tried to figure out where the blood was coming from, but was still afraid to move the teen too much. Dean looked at Sammy who had been sitting quietly for several minutes, just rubbing Caleb's hand with his smaller one. "Will he wake up soon?" Sammy looked at his brother with the look Dean knew was Sammy's way of expecting his big brother to fix what was wrong.

"I'm not sure Sammy, but I'm sure you are helping him by letting him know you're close by." When Sammy was scared or nervous he would cling to those who were a comfort to him and normally that was Dean, but as the younger boy saw that his brother was trying to help Caleb, the small child, instead, was clinging to Caleb's hand.

"I want daddy." Again the small voice broke as the fear of what had happened was starting to sink in. "Dean, what happened? Why can't we get out of the barn?"

Dean blew out a deep breath, running his hand through his short blond hair. "Sammy, do you remember that TV program we watched a while back with that tornado in it, the one where it picked up that house with the girl and her dog in it?"

Sammy's eyes got big, "The Lizard of Oz?"

Dean chuckled a little, "The Wizard of Oz, yeah that one, you remember how the storm picked up and caused the tornado that lifted the house up? Well I think a tornado hit the barn and now it is covering the opening and we can't get out just yet."

A fearful look over took the small boys face, "Will we be stuck in here forever?"

Dean reached across and pulled his little brother into an awkward hug, "No Sammy, not forever. Pastor Jim will come find us as soon as he can and maybe even Dad and Mac too."

"Good, I'm getting hungry." Dean rolled his eyes slightly, a little relieved that his baby brother didn't really realize how bad of a situation they were in; trapped in a collapsed barn with an injured, unconscious Caleb. Sammy suddenly turned toward his brother, again panic entering his face, "The witch won't get Pastor Jim will she?"

Dean was confused a minute, "The witch?"

"Yeah, the one that got Toto and gave him to the mean monkey?" Sammy pleading for his brother to understand.

Finally Dean got it, "No Sammy, there's no witch waiting for Jim, just a really big mess where the barn use to be."

The small boy smiled, then looked at the still unconscious teen, "Are we going to blame Caleb for the barn being a mess? Like when I got the flour all over the kitchen when I wanted to make pancakes and he caught me?"

Dean smiled sadly at his little brother, then back at his best friend. "No Sammy, it wasn't Caleb's fault, it was the tornados." Quiet settled between the two as Dean continued to check Caleb's pulse, if only to reassure himself the teen was still alive, and Sammy again started rubbing the older boy's hand, trying to comfort them both.

A/N: don't own the Wizard of Oz either, but thought it would be a good example for Dean to give Sammy. Plus I remember a time with that movie came on every year, so with the time frame and ages of the boys the movie was still coming on TV on a regular basis.


	4. Chapter 4

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was a tedious drive, the five miles from Martha Hazelwood's house back toward his farm, but Jim Murphy went as fast as he safely could which at top speed was about twenty miles an hour. Once out of the elderly woman's neighborhood the rural road was littered with trees and branches. A feeling of dread started to fill Jim's soul as he drew closer to his home; the destruction seemed to be worse as he neared the farm. When he came within a mile of his place the Pastor had pull his truck off the side of the road, the path before him was completely blocked with downed trees. He walked a few yards further and found himself looking at the clear pathway that only a tornado could cause as nearly all the trees on the right and left side of the road were laid over. "Oh God." the Preacher whispered out as he could tell from years of living in the area, the direction the destruction followed led right toward his farm.

Jim ran back to his truck and grabbed the duffle bag from behind the seat where he kept a first-aid kit and extra blanket. Slamming the door he started to pick his way down the road, he knew he had about a miles walk and on a normal day it wouldn't be a problem, but with all the debris he knew it would take him some time to finally reach the end of his drive. So with the overwhelming need to get to the boys Jim took off at a cautious jog, praying the boys were okay.

--------------------

The closer John and Mac got to Jim's farm the worse the area looked, the only good thing was the area was rural and houses were set farther apart, lessening the chance of wide-spread damage, but of course that didn't ease the mind of the two father's who were desperately trying to reach their children. It was about a half-mile from the small road that led to Jim's farm when John had to pull the Impala over on the side of the road, unable to go any further. "Looks like we walk from here." He told Mac as he shut off the car. Years in the military followed with years of hunting had caused John to be a prepared man, but nothing prepared him for the sight that lay before him and Mac, looking a few hundred yards down the road the men could make out the opening up in the tree line, showing where a tornado had crossed the road.

Exiting the car John and Mac rounded to the trunk, John grabbing the duffle that contained a few of his weapons, but more importantly the first-aid kit he carried. Mac grabbed the backpack that housed the traveling doctor's office of supplies he carried in his kit. Slamming the trunk, both men started off down the road at a steady pace, dodging the downed trees that littered their way.

----------------------

It had only been a few minutes since they had set off down the road, when John and Mac saw another person approaching from the opposite direction "Is that Jim?" Mac asked as both men slowed a little to take in the other person.

"Maybe." John again picked-up his pace as they neared Jim's drive.

"Mackland? Jonathon?" Jim called out as he noticed two men approaching, surprised to see the two hunters. Once he could tell it was them he felt a little relief.

"Jim!" John yelled out as the three men came to a stop, "What are you doing out here, where are the boys?"

"I went to visit a neighbor, I left Caleb in charge." Jim said as fear and worry crossed the faces of the father's before him. "I didn't know…" Guilt started to settle over Jim, he knew he couldn't control the weather, but the fact the boys should be safe with him started to overwhelm him.

John took off down the drive, "We need to get to them." he shouted over his shoulder as the other two men fell in behind him.

Mac glanced at Jim as they ran, "It's not your fault, you can't predict the weather." The Doctor feared for his son, but he couldn't let his friend take blame for something that clearly wasn't his fault.

"Oh my God!" Jim and Mac nearly ran into the back of John as he abruptly stopped. Each man stepping up to stand next to the former Marine as the Triad took in the site before them.

It looked as if every window in the old farmhouse had been blown out and they could see several items that would normally be inside the house scattered cross the farm. Jim could see curtains hanging outside the windows as the wind blew through the structure. Slowly the men picked their way across the yard, as they neared the house they could see much of the siding on the building had been ripped off as well as most of the shingles and some of the roofing it's self. Mac stopped and knelt down picking up a muddy chemistry text book that he recognized as Caleb's. He had been so proud of his son as the teen seemed to finally be taking his schooling serious, discussing dreams of going to college, maybe majoring in Architecture.

About twenty feet away John froze in place, Jim coming to stand beside him as the younger man bent down, picking up a ragged, mud covered Woobee. Sammy's much loved stuffed animal that he normally didn't go anywhere without. "Sammy?" John whispered so faintly that if Jim wasn't beside him he would have never heard. The young father suddenly took off in a dead run for the house, "Sammy! Dean!" running through the now missing screen door, Jim and Mac followed the younger man as he ran through the destroyed house, heading toward the door that led to the basement. Jerking the door open, clearly expecting to see his big, browned-eyed five-year old with a smirking green-eyed nine-year old wanting to know what all the fuss was about, John almost deflated as his hit the bottom step, the room was empty.

"Caleb!" Mac headed back up the stairs, like John he expected to see his son's golden gaze meet his worried one, but when that didn't happen Mac felt his heart constrict, if the boys were able to let them know where they were they would have and that terrified the Doctor.

John had come back up the stairs, racing to the second floor, thinking maybe the boys had hidden somewhere up there, but his pounding footsteps coming back down told the other two men that the boys were not in the house. "Where the hell are they?" John didn't do panic, he did pissed and the fear he was feeling was fueling his anger at not being able to find the boys.

"The barn!" Jim turned and headed back out the door, racing around the side of the house, sliding to a stop as he took in the structure that once stood three hundred feet from the house, but was now only a pile of rubble.

The three men took off running toward the demolished building, "Caleb! Dean! Sammy!" The echo's of the men over shouting one another as they ran, sounded across the farm.

----------------------

It had seemed like hours since the barn had fell in around them and Caleb had yet to move. Only the steady pulse and rhythmic rise and fall of his chest kept Dean's panic at bay. Sammy had finally succumbed to the down side of the adrenaline rush and fell asleep against his brother, the small child's head resting on the older boy's leg. Dean found himself running his fingers through his brother's longer brown hair as well as keeping his other hand on the center of Caleb's chest.

To some adults Dean shouldn't be as cynical as he was for as young as he was, but since the age of four his life had been turned on end and he had already seen to many things in his nine years to believe in anything other than himself, his father and those few people he let into his world; that being Caleb, Mac, Pastor Jim and occasionally Bobby Singer. To Dean there wasn't a place for God in the world his family now lived in, he couldn't understand Pastor Jim's unwavering belief with all he was sure the older man had seen, but a small part of the child wanted to hold on to that, no matter what his mind told him. So taking a deep breath, looking from his baby brother, and his unconscious best friend Dean closed his eyes and bowed his head. "God…It's Dean…Dean Winchester, look I know I don't always believe you are there watching over everyone like Pastor Jim says. I mean if you were I'd still have my mom, Damien would still his mom and dad too, so I know you might not think much of me either, but Jim says you listen to those who need help. Well I guess this would count as one of those times." Dean swallowed the emotion he could feel building in his throat, "I'm scared…" He whispered, "I don't know what to do. Caleb won't wake up and Sammy's scared even if he doesn't realize it and I don't know what to do to help. I can't get us out of this mess and I don't know when Dad or Jim or Mac are gonna be back…"The small boy felt a tear escape his eye, but didn't brush it away. "I don't want Caleb to die down here and I need to get Sammy out of this too, so…" He cleared his throat, "If you could help me out I'd really appreciate it, I mean I'd understand If you didn't, but I hope you'd understand I be pissed at you the rest of my life." Dean removed his hand, for a second, from Caleb's chest to rub it over his face, "Anyway, please God, we need some help."

As the young boy laid his hand back onto the teen's chest he heard the faint shouting of his name, along with Caleb's and Sammy's. He could make out the shouts of his father, Mac and Jim as it sounded like they were getting closer. He gently shook his brother, "Sammy, wake up, Dad's here."

"Daddy? Where?" Sammy rubbed his eyes as another muffled shouting of their names was heard.

"DAD! DAD WE'RE DOWN HERE! IN THE BARN!" Dean shouted as loud as he could as Sammy clung to him.

"DEAN!" John's voice was much closer, but not close enough to where the child could see his father. "Dean are you all right, is Sammy and Caleb with you?"

"Sammy and me are okay, Dad Caleb's hurt, he won't wake up!" Dean shouted back, still noting all the noise hadn't raised the teen.

"We're gonna try and get you out, you boys sit tight!" John could be heard mumbling to someone else and Dean could only assume it was Jim and Mac.

The young boy gently kissed the top of his baby brother's head, then squeezed Caleb's hand, "Helps here Damien, just hold on a little longer." Then Dean glanced upward and whispered, "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"DEAN! SAMMY! CALEB!" The men continued to yell as they raced toward the demolished building. Jim grabbing John's arm, "Careful, if they're in the pit, we don't know how stable the debris is over the opening."

"Dean! Sammy!" John continued to yell.

"Dad! Dad we're down here! In the barn!" It was the muffled yelling from his oldest that caused John to cautiously start picking his way toward the sound of his son's voice.

"DEAN! Dean are you all right? Is Sammy and Caleb with you?" John paused as the rubble shifted under his feet. Mac stopped as he had started inching his way toward the other hunter.

"Sammy and me are okay, Dad Caleb's hurt, he won't wake up!" The small boy's voice filtered through as John's gaze met the worried one of Mac at hearing that Caleb was unconscious.

"We're gonna try and get you out, you boys sit tight!" John turned toward Mac and Jim, "Maybe if we start moving these top boards, we can at least figure out exactly where the opening is, that way we won't have anything falling in on them." John could see the fear in his friend's eyes as Mac looked toward the spot where it had sounded like Dean's voice had come from. "Mac…" John actually had to shake the older man gently to get his attention, "Mac, It's gonna be okay, at least we know they're together and they're all alive."

Mac looked at his friend, he had been Caleb's father only five years, but in those five years a life time of worries had settled in the Doctor. Worries that only a parent could have, yes his son had been injured over the years and he had hated that the boy had taken such an intense interest in hunting, but he had never felt the fear that had overwhelmed him back at that gas station, the fear he had felt through the unique psychic link he shared with his son. And now to know that his son was hurt, that he was unconscious, it terrified the older man.

Jim had walked around the side of the debris, trying to find the foundation of the barn, hoping to give them a reference point from which to start clearing a path,. "Here…" He shouted as the other men looked toward him, "I found the foundation, the pit is about twenty feet in from the doors, this is the side of the barn, so the pit should be about twenty-five in from this side."

With a starting point the men felt a driven need to get to the boys; they started pulling the splintered wood, throwing it into piles as they slowly made progress closer toward the pit and the boys.

-----------------

Dean and Sammy listened as they could hear their father; Mac and Jim start to move the wood around, "They're trying to find the best way to get to us." Dean reassured his brother. It occurred to Dean that as they got closer, some of the wood above them could fall in; he started to look for a way to try and protect them. "Look Sammy, I need you to crawl back under Dad's bench, all the way against the wall okay."

"Why, I don't like it under there." Sammy pouted.

The older boy looked at his little brother, "Sammy, if Dad and Mac start to move the wrong piece of wood, something could fall in here on us, it would be safer to be back under the bench. Don't worry I'm coming too, just as soon as I figure out how to get Damien closer to it."

Reluctantly the smaller boy crawled back under the table, pulling his little legs up to give his big brother more room. Dean looked at Caleb, his pale face still unmoving. The teen was only about three feet from being under the bench, but Dean was afraid to move him, not knowing how bad he was injured. Finally resolving that it would be better to risk moving him, then to let the rest of the barn fall in on him. Dean moved toward Caleb's head, reaching his smaller arms under the teen's shoulders, he pulled on him with all his might. "Damn Damien, you weigh a ton." the child gritted out as he continued to inch them closer to the bench.

After a couple of minutes Dean had managed to get the older boy's upper body under the table, next to Sammy. Slowly he came back out from under the cover to pull the larger boy's legs under as well. However, as Dean came out into the small opening, the debris above him shifted, he had time to look up, then to throw his hands over his head as a section of wood gave way, collapsing into their small area of safety.

"DEAN!!!!" Sammy's small voice screamed.

--------------

Jim grabbed for John's arm as the wood beneath the younger man shifted, a section of debris collapsed into the hole in the floor, "Son of a Bitch" John growled out as he nearly fell in with it.

"DEAN!!!!" The sound of Sammy yelling his brother's name as the wood fell caused John to lose several shade of color.

"Oh God…" John scrambled out of Jim's grip, "DEAN! SAMMY!" Panic filled his own voice as silence met his yell. "Nononono…" The younger man started to mumble as he again returned to pulling at the wood.

Mac coming in beside him, neither saying a word as they dug faster. Jim sent up another silent prayer as he threw the wood, the younger men were removing, further back into the pile.

It was the short-cropped, blond covered head that they first saw as Mac reached down for another piece of wood, "Dean," Mac whispered as he looked at John, who froze for a moment at seeing the unmoving form of his oldest. "Easy, John, we have to go slow, see what his injuries are and make sure nothing else is going to fall in." Mac could see the panic in his friend; it was the same panic he felt, his son was also down under the debris.

Pulling a few more pieces out cautiously, John finally could see a small section of dirt floor next to his son. Mac continued to hand Jim wood as John was able to knell next to Dean. At first the father was afraid to touch his son, the fear that had followed him everyday for the last five year was coming to a head at this moment, the fear that his son's would be taken from him. Cautiously he reached a hand toward the unmoving boy's neck; watery eyes met Mac's, "He's alive." John took a second to finally look around the area that contained his son and noticed the pair of legs his oldest was laying on. He let his eye's travel up the legs and saw they led under his workbench, "Caleb?" John spoke as he tried to lean in under the bench. As the hunter was able to reach the unconscious teen's wrist he noticed the large set of big, brown, tear-filled eyes that were unfocusedly watching him. "Sammy?"

-------------

The echo of Dean's name faded as Sammy had watched the wood above his brother bury the older boy. The small child could feel his breathing increase as panic started to set in. He watched and he waited for his brother to raise up, brushing off the wood. He waited for the reassuring smile that his brother would normally give him, letting Sammy know that Dean was okay. But it never happened, Dean never rose up and told his little brother not to worry, that everything was all right. So Sammy just stared at the wood that covered his brother, not seeing anything other than Dean's hand that stuck out from under the debris.

-------------

John looked at his youngest, who had yet to move or acknowledge his presence, "Sammy, are you hurt?" the father noticed that the small boy was up under the bench, against the wall. Part of John's mind knew the smaller boy being under there was Dean's doing, that and the fact that half of Caleb's body was also under the protection of the table. John laid his hand gently on his son's back as he whispered, "You were trying to protect them."

"John?" Mac's voice brought his attention back to his friend as Jim was kneeling on the edge of the pit that Mac and John were now both in.

"He was trying to get them under the bench," John turned his attention back under the bench as Mac started to check on the best way to move Dean. "Sammy," John tried to get his larger body under the bench that contained Sammy and Caleb. "Hey Buddy, it's Daddy." Even in the dim light John could see the panic in the smaller boy's face, he could hear the rapid breathing as shock suddenly became a worry. "Mac, I think Sammy's in shock under here; he's not responding to me, he's just staring at Dean."

Mac ignored the comment a moment as he looked up at Jim. "I hate to do this, but I'm going to pick Dean up and hand him to you Jim. Move him back some, get him laid down and find something to cover him, watch his head, he's got a gash on the back." John came out from under the bench, helping Mac as the older man picked up the nine-year old, turned and handed him to the waiting Pastor. Jim disappeared with the small boy as Mac turned his attention back toward the remaining boys. "John, trade places with me, I need to check Caleb, then we can get Sammy out." John looked at Mac like he was crazy, "Look I know you want him out of there, I do to, but we have to move Caleb first and in order to do that I have to check him." Mac had slipped into Doctor mode, to store his emotions until later, once the boys were out of danger.

Mac dug the small flashlight out of his coat pocket and shined it under the bench onto his son's pale face, in the reflecting light he looked and saw the vacant gaze of Sammy looking past him. "It's okay Sammy; we'll get you out of here soon." When Mac was met with the same silence as John from the small boy, he too took in the signs of shock that were setting in. Refocusing on Caleb, he laid a hand on his son's neck, finding a strong pulse. He noted the dried blood that was matted in his son's hair, leaning in an awkward position Mac tried to shine the light into his son's eyes; the reaction was slow and uneven. "Damn it." Mac whispered as his first and most important assessment was a severe concussion his son had obviously sustained.

John knelt next to Mac, "Can we move him?" The younger hunter watched as the Doctor rubbed his hand over his face.

"He's got a head injury, looks like at least a severe concussion, beyond that I don't know. Is there a board or something big enough to slide under him?" John looked around finding a board that may work.

John stood, "Jim! I think I've got some rope in my bag, we're gonna need it…" Jim came back to the hole, with the rope and a questioning look on his face, "Mac wants to get Caleb on a board, How's Dean?"

Jim leaned down, "He's still unconscious, I can't find any broken bones, but the cut on the back of his head is bad and there is some bruising on his arms. I haven't checked his back yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if the bruising wasn't worse there. How's Sammy?" Jim didn't miss the fear that flashed in John's face.

"He still hasn't moved or said anything, I think its shock, but until Caleb's out I can't get to him." John looked back as Mac tried to lay the board next to his son in the small space they were working in.

"Yell for me when you're ready to get Caleb out, I'm going to check on Dean again." Jim turned and headed back toward the smaller child.

John squatted back next to Mac, "John, on three I'm gonna roll Caleb on his side, slide the board under him, I know we can't secure him properly but we'll do the best we can." The younger man nodded as Mac counted to three and he quickly slid the board under the teen. Once on the wood, Mac and John were able to slide the boy out from under the bench, "Secure his legs the best you can, then across his chest. I'll try and take care of his head." Mac reached to undo the belt he was wearing, hoping to secure his son's head with the accessory. His son's paleness nearly took Mac's breath as he found one of John's work rags and laid it over his son's forehead, then placed the belt over it, securing the boys head, careful not to make it too tight, bit tight enough.

John had expertly worked the rope under the board several times, and as with Mac, trying to tie it tight enough but not to tight to cut circulation. John stood again, "Jim, we're ready!" The older man appeared next to the opening. Luck, for what it was, seemed on their side as both John and Mac were slightly over six foot tall and the pit was only five feet in depth, so they didn't have to try and raise the teen over their heads to get him onto the edge of the opening. Once the end was placed, Jim took over sliding the teen away from the opening, Mac pulled himself out of the pit as he and Jim carried Caleb over to where Dean now lay. Jim had ran in the house and found several more blankets in the closet and had them ready as the teen was now being covered, while Mac started a more intense examination of both boys.

Jim grabbed one of the blankets and ran back to the pit, "Here," He tossed the blanket down to John as he dropped down to crawl under the bench to reach Sammy.

"Thanks," He said as he disappeared into the small space. "Sammy, hey Buddy, it's Daddy, can you look at me?" John reached out slowly, touching the trembling child's arm, "Damn," he whispered as the preschoolers arm was like ice. The father gently pulled the small child into his lap, the best he could in the cramped space, quickly wrapping the blanket around him. "It's okay Buddy, I'm gonna get you out of here." John scooted out from under the bench, finally getting a good look at his baby boy.

Sammy's mud-splattered face was nearly white under the grime, his big eye's still unfocused, staring blankly now. His little body trembled as his breathing was still coming out to quickly for John's liking. John had never felt or saw his youngest so still before, aside from the minute tremors. Securing the blanket, John stood; Jim was again next to the opening. "Take him a second, so I can get out." The young father handed Sammy up to the Pastor, then made his way out, retaking his son, cradling the youngster close to him as he walked toward Mac and his other son.


	6. Chapter 6

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

John knelt next to his eldest, Sammy still held close to his chest, "How's he doing?" The fear and emotion was clear in his voice as he watched the Doctor moving back and forth between the two unconscious boys.

Mac leaned back on his feet rubbing his hand over his face. "His pupils are reacting normally and evenly, I think he was just knocked out by the falling debris. The head wound isn't as bad as I thought, but will need a good cleaning a few stitches."

"What about Caleb?" John asked as he saw worry cross the older man's face.

Mac reached to run his hand through his son's mud and blood matted hair. "I don't know. His pupils aren't reacting well, their not even, he's got a deep gash right behind his left ear. That's where all the blood is coming from, the rest of it is from superficial wounds. I'd feel better if we could get them to the hospital, but I don't know how we are going to do that; we can't even get the vehicles in here."

Jim had just exited the house, more towels and a pan of water in hand. "I tried the phone, of course I already knew it wouldn't work, but I couldn't help but try." Placing the things next to Mac the Pastor knelt down on one knee. "Look, I'm going to head back out to the road, see if anyone has come out this way to assess the damage; state police or the fire department maybe. If not I'll start heading toward town, I'm bound to find someone who can get us some help out here for the boys."

John looked at Jim, "Do you want me to go with you?"

The Preacher watched as John shifted Sammy's small form in his arms, "No Jonathon, you stay here and take care of your boys. That way Mackland has some help if he needs it, with any luck I'll be back before it gets dark."

Mac stood as Jim went to retrieve a flashlight, just in case, then also watched as the Pastor tucked a pistol into the small of his back, under his jacket. "Jim, find out if they have a way of airlifting anyone out of here." Jim nodded as he headed back up his drive, toward the road.

Mac came over and sat down next to his son, as John reached over and ran a hand over Dean's slack face, again silence settled over the farm.

--------------------

Jim had made it back to his truck, but had yet to see anyone, getting in he cautiously turned it around then slowly made his way toward the main part of New Haven. Coming into town Jim saw minimal damage, it seemed most of it had been contained to the outer limits of the community, but there was still some debris littering the streets. Making his way toward the fire house he pulled into the parking lot, right into what looked to be the command center and staging area for the emergency responders.

Pulling his truck to a stop behind a State Trooper vehicle he exited, running up to the first person he could find, the local fire chief and congregation member, David Hardin. "David!" Jim came to a stop as the man turned around.

"Pastor Jim, I just came from the church, everything looks fine over there, just a couple of trees with limbs hanging out, nothing we can't take care of." Once David stopped talking he noticed the anguished look on his Pastor's face. "Pastor Jim?"

"David, I've got the boys at my place, it took a direct hit. The two older boys, Caleb and Dean, they're unconscious, at least they were when I left about an hour or so ago and little Sammy is suffering from shock. Caleb's father, Mackland Ames, he's a doctor and is with them, but we need to get the boys to the hospital and we can't get any vehicles within a half-mile of my drive. Mackland has requested an airlift out if possible, Caleb is in bad shape."

Jim was actually starting to feel a little panicked now that he was away from the boys and realizing just how injured they were, especially if Mac wanted an airlift called. The Pastor watched at David turned and yelled over his shoulder, "Eric, Call Louisville, tell them we need a STAT flight out here, then I need you and Kevin to follow us out toward Pastor Jim's farm, it took a hit and he's got some injured boys out there. I'm going to go with him with a chainsaw and see if we can't start clearing a pathway in, send out a few of the road crew guys as well." David ran over to one of the fire trucks, grabbing his gear, then one of the chainsaws that they had sitting on the running board. Coming back toward Jim, "Let's go." The Pastor and the Fire Chief ran back to Jim's truck and started back toward the farm, only this time Jim knew help was coming.

------------------------

"Jim's been gone two hours; do you think he's made it into town okay?" John and Mac had done nothing but watch the two still boy's between them as Sammy had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"I'd think so, as long as he made it to the truck, then he should have been able to make it into town." Mac stood quickly, making his way to Dean's side as the younger boy started to stir.

John took a hold of his son's hand, "Dean? Can you hear me Son?"

The men watched as the younger boy started blinking his eyes, raising his free hand to his face. "Dad?"

John released a shaking breath as he heard his son's voice, "Hey Ace, I'm right here, can you try and open your eye's for me?"

Lowering his hand a little, Dean blinked a few more times, then slowly tried to focus his eyes on his father next to him. John's worried face gave his son a reassuring smile as the boy's moss-green gaze finally focused on him. "Sammy?"

"He's right here Ace, just fell asleep." John pulled the blanket down a little that was cocooning his youngest so his brother could see him.

"He okay, he's not hurt is he?" The big brother in Dean needed to know his little brother was safe.

"He's just scared, but he's okay, you did good getting him back under the bench." The young father watched as his son's eyes closed again as he turned his head slightly.

When he opened them again it was Mac's face that greeted him, "How are you feeling, can you tell me what hurts?"

Dean slowly blinked as he felt sleep tugging at him again, "Head and my back…" Dean's eyes opened wide as he looked panicked at Mac. "Where's Damien? The barn fell in on us; he wouldn't wake up, is he okay?"

"Whoa, easy Dean," Mac laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "He's right here next to you."

Dean turned his head, wincing a little, finally looking at the still form of his best friend, also cocooned in several blankets, a large piece of white gauze circling his head. "He's not awake yet, is he?" The smaller boy's voice sounded lost and worried, even as he was fighting to stay conscious.

"No, he not, but help will be here soon and he'll be okay." Mac tried to give a reassuring smile, but knew he failed as even in his heart he feared that, with as long as his son had been unconscious, that they could be looking at the possibility of some serious intracranial pressure.

"Terrible…liar…" Dean blinked slowly, looking back at his father and sleeping brother. Knowing Sammy was safe and Caleb had help coming. Dean gave in to the darkness that was filling his mind and vision.

"Dean! Dean!" John shouted, feeling Sammy jump slightly in his arm, fearful eye's meeting Mac's "Mac?"

The Doctor reached for the small boy's neck, "He's unconscious again, but his pulse is strong." The older man ran a gentle hand over the sleeping child's cheek, then sat back down, now between both Caleb and Dean. The sound of a chainsaw in the distance had both men hopeful that help was finally on its way.


	7. Chapter 7

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"Mackland, Jonathon!" Jim's voice calling over the yard had both hunters' looking toward the drive where they saw the Pastor jogging toward them, two EMT's behind, each man carrying a backboard, coming to a stop next to a now standing Mac and John who was still seated next to Dean, Sammy sleeping in his arms. "This is Eric and Kevin," looking at the younger men who had followed him Jim said, "This Dr. Mackland Ames, Caleb's father." Looking back at Mac he asked, "How are they doing?"

Jim stepped back as the EMTs started to assess the still boys, Mac answered Jim, but speaking loud enough for the medics to hear also, "Dean regained consciousness a little while ago, but only for a few moment, but Caleb hasn't woke up at all."

Mac watched as basic assessments were done on both boys, "Will they be able to be airlifted out or are we going to try and carry them out?" The Doctor in him wanted the boys at the hospital as soon as possible, especially Caleb. The father in him wanted the boys at the hospital-yesterday, and his son awake now.

Eric stood up, stepping over to Mac, "We've called Louisville, they are sending STAT flight and it should be here anytime," The young man looked at Jim, "Pastor Jim, we're probably going to have them land between the house and where the barn use to be, they will need a clear path to get the boys to the chopper…"

John stood, coming over next to the men, "I'll start clearing an area," John looked at Mac, "Mac, can you take Sammy for me?" As Mac took the younger boy, John looked at the EMT. "He fell asleep, but before that, I think he was in shock, could you look at Sammy as well?"

During that short time two more firemen had come down the road, once talking with Jim they went over to help John with clearing an area for the helicopter.

Mac sat down and shifted Sammy so that the medic could check the boy without him having to put the small child down. Sammy began to stir; Eric paused in his work as Mac spoke to the waking child. "Sammy?" Owlish eyes looked around, then locked on the form of his brother, as the other medic was preparing him for when the chopper arrived. A small whimper escaped the boy, but that was the only sound as his gaze remained focus on Dean, never acknowledging the two men with him.

Eric nodded his head, "Definitely Shock, have you noticed any other injuries on him?"

"He was all the way under the bench inside the barn, we had to get Caleb and Dean out before we could reach him, honestly I really hadn't checked him over very well. I felt it was better for him to stay close to his father." Mac answered, feeling bad for not checking Sammy out better, but as he had been conscious, the older boys took priority.

In the distance the sound of a helicopter approaching was heard as Mac asked, "Will they be able to take all three boys?"

Eric stood to finish helping his partner by getting the boys fastened to the backboard. "I'm not sure, but I don't see why not. As far as one of you going with the boys, that will be left up to the flight crew."

Mac hunched over Sammy, while the two medics did the same with Caleb and Dean, protecting them from the flying dust and debris, as the large helicopter landed. John came back over as the medical team from the chopper made their way toward the boys, taking Sammy from Mac so the Doctor could talk with the arriving help. Eric and Kevin relayed what they knew and what Mac had told them, then one of the chopper crew came over to Jim, Mac and John, looking between John and Mac.

"You're both the father's of the boys?" The doctor that flew on the chopper asked.

Mac answered, "I'm Dr. Mackland Ames, Caleb's father. This is John Winchester, Dean and Sammy's father."

"We are going to fly them to University, then have an ambulance meet us there to take the boys to the Children's Hospital a couple miles from there. Are you gentlemen familiar with Louisville?" John kept watching as the medics starting to move Dean and Caleb toward the helicopter.

"Yes we are we know where the Children's Hospital is located. Will it be possible for one of us to go with you?" Mac asked.

The flight doctor looked at how Sammy was clinging to his father, he then nodded. "I think it would be best if Mr. Winchester came with us, since it could do more harm than good if we try to take young Sammy from him."

John looked at Mac, "I'll keep an eye on him Mac." John knew what Mac was thinking and feeling. He had been worried that the boys may be taken without him getting to go, he feared having to endure the long drive into the city, not knowing how they were doing, but now he was getting to go while Mac had to drive with the constant worry about his son.

Jim chose that moment to step-up, having helped with loading the older boys. "Jonathon, we will be right behind you." He then looked at Mac. "Mackland, I just talked with Eric and there is a State Police car waiting for us at the end of the drive to take us into Louisville."

The blades on the STAT flight were slowly starting to turn as the flight doctor spoke again, "Mr. Winchester, we need to go." John looked at Mac and Jim, the Pastor giving a reassuring nod as John, holding Sammy close, made his way to the chopper, doors sliding shut behind him.

-----------------------

Mac and Jim watched as the large helicopter lifted off then disappeared over the trees that were still standing in the distance. Jim laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder, squeezing it. "He'll be okay."

Mac felt something inside him give way as the father, which had been held at bay for the last several hours by the Doctor, allowed himself to feel what had just happened. The terror he had felt from the psychic link he shared with his son, the rising panic when they hadn't been able to reach the farm, having to walk the rest of the way. The destruction that greeted them as the three men reached the farmhouse, seeing the barn completely collapsed, realizing the boys were inside the structure, then when Dean revealed that Caleb was unconscious. The small, second collapse that occurred as they had reached the pit, burying the boys a little more and injuring Dean, Mac had needed to slip into Doctor mode or he would not have been about to help any of the boys. He never understood how John was able to distance himself in those moments in the pit as they worked on getting the boys out, finally the long hours of the continued stillness from his son.

Mac had worried about his son every second of every day since he found the boy in that hospital all those years ago, but never had Mac felt completely useless and in fear for his son's life. Mac's knees buckled as that fear finally settled in his soul. "Mackland!" Jim grabbed his friend before he fell forward. Jim watched as Mac brought his hands to his face, feeling the man's shoulders shake as his emotions finally caught up with him.

The shout from the Pastor brought the attention of the medics who were making their way back toward the road. Eric ran back as he saw the Preacher help control the fall the Doctor took, coming to a stop he knelt down next to Jim. "Pastor Jim?"

"I think everything is just catching up with him." Jim kept his hand on Mac's shoulder as the medic stood, stepping a few feet back, understanding.

After a minute Jim spoke softly, "Mackland, we need to head to the hospital."

Mac took a deep breath, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Yeah." He whispered out, emotion causing his voice to crack. He slowly made it to his feet, then wordlessly started down the drive, Jim and the medics following behind.

----------------------------

John sat in the seat next to the stretchers that held both Dean and Caleb, Sammy still safely in his arms. He would watch the heart monitors attached to both boys, would listen as blood pressure readings were relayed to the hospital. Sammy had turned in his father's arms until he could see his big brother, but had still not made a sound of his own. John worried at what was going on inside the five-year olds head as memories of another time when a five-year old Dean had shut down and stopped talking after the boys mother had died.

John felt the chopper make it's decent to the landing pad, but jumped slightly when the side door slid open from the outside, two stretchers waiting nearby. Dean and Caleb were unloaded as John was helped out by the flight Doctor. The group was then loaded into the elevators that would take them to the ground floor and the waiting ambulances, the hospital doctors did a quick evaluation of the unconscious boys. Once reaching the ambulance bay John and Sammy were loaded in with Dean as Caleb was loaded into the second rig.

One of the doctor's noticed John's distressed look as Caleb was placed in the other ambulance, "The Children's Hospital already knows you are coming in for Caleb as well and will allow you to see him once he's assessed." Giving a weary nod, John settled next to his oldest son, his youngest still clinging to him as the doors were slammed shut, light and sirens activated on both rigs as they traveled the couple miles to the Children's Hospital.

A/N: don't really know how many people can be allowed on a STAT flight or if every hospital has its own helicopter landing pad, so I took a few liberties there, hope you didn't mind. Also want to give a huge THANKS to everyone who had reviewed/alerted/favorited this story, it mean a lot to me--Montez


	8. Chapter 8

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was slow going until the patrol car reached the interstate, then he was able to increase his speed as he headed toward Louisville, Pastor Jim Murphy riding in the front as Dr. Mackland Ames rode in the back. Jim kept glancing at the father in the back seat, he couldn't recall Mac ever being so quiet, as he watched the man stare out the window, not seeing the passing traffic, but then again the life of his son had never been in this kind of peril. Jim looked at the Trooper who was escorting them, "Thank you very much."

The Officer glanced at the Jim as he continued up the fast lane, "It's not a problem Pastor, those boys were the worst of the injuries in our area," The Preacher saw the Trooper look in the rearview at Mac. "I'm a father myself; I can image how your friend is feeling, especially if I had to deal with one of my kids going to a hospital alone, this far away, I was glad to help." Silence filled the car the rest of the ride into Louisville.

Once they reached the hospital Mac mumbled a 'thank you' to the officer as he quickly exited the car, making his way through the emergency room doors. Jim paused as the officer spoke again, "I hope everything works out and don't worry about your vehicles, we'll get them moved into your drive as soon as they get the road cleared."

Jim reached and shook the younger man's hand, "I'd appreciate that, thank you again." With that Jim turned and headed into the hospital.

------------

"Caleb Reaves, he was airlifted to University and they were suppose to bring him here by ambulance. He came in with Dean and Sammy Winchester, their father John was with them." Jim walked up behind Mac as the hunter was trying to get information from the nurse behind the desk, who was currently typing on her keyboard.

"Found them," She looked up at the anguished father, "I'll go and get the attending doctor, if you'd just have a seat a moment."

Jim could tell Mac was about ready to launch into an 'I'm Dr. Mackland Ames' mode and laid his hand on the man's arm. "Mac, it won't help, let her get the doctor." Running his hand over his face Mac reluctantly turned and followed Jim a few steps to the closest, unoccupied chairs.

A few minutes later a doctor emerged from the emergency room doors and approached Mac and Jim. "You are with Caleb Reaves and the Winchester boys?"

The doctor paused as the two men stood, "I'm Pastor Jim Murphy and this is Caleb's father Dr. Mackland Ames." Jim introduced.

"I'm Dr. Ellis, I've been caring for your son and the other boys, their father is with them, if you would follow me I can take you back to Caleb." Dr. Ellis turned toward the doors as Mac came up next to him.

"How is Caleb, has he regained consciousness yet?" Mac was all father now, the doctor was left at the farm as he allowed this man to lead him to his son.

"No he hasn't, all of his other vitals are in acceptable ranges, but we are concerned with the amount of time he has remained unconscious. We have done some x-rays and I'm currently waiting for a CAT scan to be performed, which should be anytime now. He has a deep laceration behind his left ear that required some stitches, Caleb also has several superficial wounds, we assume it is from what was flying around at the time, a few had splinters of wood imbedded in them, but we were able to remove and treat those injuries." Dr. Ellis stopped outside room with the door closed, "From the x-rays we were able to determine that he didn't have any spinal injuries, but he does have severe bruising on his back. We were also able to determine that he does not have a skull fracture, which was a concern, but he is showing signs of intracranial pressure, at this point we are unsure of just how bad it is, that will be determined once he has the scan."

The doctor opened the door, as Mac and Jim stepped in a very exhausted looking John Winchester looked at the men from his spot between the two beds; one containing his son and the other containing Mac's. Sammy was still in his father's arms, but was now wearing a hospital gown, with a small blanket wrapped around him.

The doctor continued as he followed them into the room, "Caleb doesn't appear to have any other broken bones."

Just then the door opened as a nurse, followed by an orderly, came in the room, "Dr. Ellis, radiology is ready for Caleb now."

Mac touched his son's arm, he looked so much younger than his seventeen years as he laid so still in the hospital bed, his pale face more noticeable framed by his near jet-black hair. "Can I go with him?" the worried father asked.

"Of Course." Dr. Ellis answered as the orderly moved toward the head of the bed, unlocking the wheels as the nurse held the door open. Mac glanced at Jim and John then followed his son from the room.

It was silent as the door clicked shut, leaving Jim, John, Sammy and Dean inside the room, "How are they doing?" Jim asked as he pulled the rolling stool next to Dean's bed.

John let our a deep-breath, "Dean did wake up again for a few minutes after we got here, they took him for x-rays and said that he didn't have anything broken and it was a mild concussion, that he would just have to sleep it off." Jim watched as John kissed the top of Sammy's head, as the child slept in his father's arms. "Sammy is doing a little better, he still hasn't talked and won't take his eyes off Dean, but he will look at me when I call his name. They are saying it could be like a Post-Traumatic Stress, not only from the tornado, but when the wood collapsed in on top of them, since he was under the bench he didn't get hurt, but watching Dean get hurt…" John's voice trailed off as he was mentally beating himself up, feeling it was his fault for the collapse that caused Dean's injuries, and in turn causing Sammy's shutdown.

Jim reached over, gently squeezing John's arm until the younger man met his gaze, "It's not your fault, that pile was unstable, but we had to reach the boys, especially with Caleb already injured." John was surprised on one hand, but not on the other, that Jim could know exactly what he was thinking.

"I wasn't there for them." John whispered as he looked back at Dean. "Growing up in Kansas, I've lived through a few tornados and I remember as a kid how scared I got." The father rubbed his hand over his face, "I can't believe my boys had to go through that and I wasn't there to protect them."

"On that account then I am to blame as well." Jim spoke as John looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"I had asked that Caleb keep the boys out of the woods because I had heard that there was a chance of severe weather, but I went ahead and visited Mrs. Hazelwood anyway, leaving the boys unprotected. So if you want to blame anyone blame me, not yourself." Jim watched the emotions that crossed John's face.

Rubbing his eye's John spoke again, "How is it your fault, you visit sick parishioners all the time and just because there was a chance of bad weather doesn't mean…" John trailed off as his exhausted mind finally caught on to what Jim had done, in his round about way he was telling John that it was about as useless blaming himself as it would be for Jim to be blamed. "How do you always do that?"

Jim gave his friend a tired smile, "It's a gift." The two men lapsed into silence as they awaited Caleb's and Mac's return.

-------------------------

Mac watched as his son was wheeled into the room that contained the CAT scan, Dr. Ellis pulled Mac from his worried thoughts, "Dr. Ames, I'm aware of who you are and that Neurosurgery is your specialty, if you would like to join Dr. Reynolds as the scan is performed then you will be able to look over the scan as well."

Mac nodded, "I'd appreciate that." the Doctor followed Dr. Ellis into a small room, shaking Dr. Reynolds hand as they were introduced. Dr. Ellis then excused himself to return to the ER.

Dr. Reynolds approached Mac, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Ames, I just wish the circumstances were better."

The Scholar nodded as he turned to watch his son being loading onto the table that moved in and out of the machine. "If Caleb were conscious there would be no way you could get him to stay still for this." Mac whispered as he thought of how much his son hated hospitals and being in confined spaces.

Dr. Reynolds began the scan once the nurses had stepped behind the shielding wall. Mac watched as the machine slowly pulled his son through the doughnut shaped hole, halting every few seconds as the machine took its readings. Mac then glanced at the screens as the scans started to show up.


	9. Chapter 9

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Dr. Ellis reentered the room containing Dean and Sammy Winchester, "Mr. Winchester, we are going to move Dean and Sammy to a room upstairs. Sammy is being kept at least over night for observation and Dean will be kept possibly a couple of nights so we can monitor his concussion."

"You said Dean should be okay, just that he needed to sleep it off." John worry increased even more than it had been.

"That is true, but it's just a precaution since he had been unconscious for so long before waking up the first time, we also want to watch for infections from the laceration on the back of his head. However, since we are already giving him antibiotics, it shouldn't be a problem." Dr. Ellis stepped aside as an orderly came in the room to move Dean upstairs.

John and Jim stood to follow the bed, Sammy, still sound asleep in John's arms. As they left the room Jim asked the doctor about Caleb. "Do you know anything else about Caleb's condition?"

Pausing by the elevators Dr. Ellis answered, "He's currently in Radiology, the scan could take up to thirty minutes with preliminary results shortly afterward. Dr. Ames is watching over the results with Dr. Reynolds, our Radiologist."

Jim shook the doctor's hand before entering the elevator with the Winchesters. "Thank you doctor."

Once reaching the third floor and finding out which room Dean and Sammy would be in, Jim turned to John. "Now that we know which room the boys will be in I'm going to see if I can find Mackland so he will know where to find us incase Caleb is placed on another floor." John nodded as he followed Dean into the room, grateful that a second bed was in place for Sammy to sleep on."

-------------------------

It took Jim a few minutes to find the Radiology department on the ground floor, but the site that greeted him as he rounded the corner leading down that hallway caused the Pastor to quicken his pace. Dr. Mackland Ames was seated on the floor outside the doorway of the room that contained the scanning equipment. His knees pulled up, his head resting on his arms that lay across his knees. "Mackland?" Jim whispered as he knelt beside the father.

Mac looked up at the sound of his friend calling his name; he noticed the shocked expression that crossed Jim's face as the Doctor's tear-stained, worried face met the older man's. "Subdural hematoma," Mac ran his hand over his face, clearing his throat, "Caleb has bleeding on his brain, they are moving him to the ICU. Dr. Reynolds is calling in the Neurologist to go over the results, but there is a possibility that they may have to put a drain in to relieve the pressure, that's why he hasn't woke up."

Jim laid a hand on Mac's shoulder, "Did you see the scans?"

Mac pushed himself up off the floor, "Yes and I agree with Dr. Reynolds initial results and as a Neurologist I can see where they may need to operate to take care of the pressure. But God Jim, this is my son, I can't step out of the father mode and look at this objectively, I just want my son awake and okay and I don't know if that is going to happen." Mac looked into Jim's eyes, hoping some of the older man's wisdom would come into play, but all he saw was worry and concern reflected back at him. Mac's choked voice whispered, "I'm scared Jim."

In a rare show of emotion, Jim pulled Mac into a hug, allowing the father before him use his shoulder for support, both physically and emotionally.

A short time later Caleb was wheeled from Radiology up to the fourth floor to the ICU where a Dr. McGuire took over the teen's care. Jim followed Mac as they met with the new doctor. "Dr. Ames, I'm Dr. McGuire, I'll be Caleb's doctor while he's in the ICU. Our Neurologist should be here shortly to talk to you about your son's results. As you know, with a subdural hematoma, they can correct themselves on there own or there is the possibility that surgery could be needed. Until the Neurologist gives us his final assessment we will monitor your son closely, especially watching for any complications with his breathing. As of right now he does not need to be placed on a ventilator, but understand if the need arises we will act quickly to take care of him." Dr. McGuire watched as the Doctor/father before him took in the information. "Once Caleb is settled into the ICU we will allow you to stay with him, but it will be about an hour before we can let you back while we get everything set up."

Jim watched Mac as the doctor explained things, surprisingly Mac didn't have many questions for the doctor, but Jim knew it was the father who was standing there, taking in the information. Once Mac nodded that he understood and Dr. McGuire left Mac turned to Jim. "I need to call my father, he will want to know about Caleb." glancing at the ICU doors Mac turned back to Jim, "What room did you say Dean and Sammy were in? I want to let John know about Caleb and see how the boys are."

"Dean and Sammy are in room 316; I'll go check on them. Do you want me to stay with you while you call Cullen?" Jim asked as he followed Mac toward the waiting room, to find the courtesy phone.

"Thank you, but I think I need to do this myself. Then I'll come and see John and the boys." Mac stopped at the entrance to the room.

"We have to believe Caleb will be okay." Jim tried to reassure the father before him. Mac replied with a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes as he turned toward the phone, Jim watching the slumped shoulders of his retreat.

-------------------------------

Mac took a seat next to the phone; the waiting room was empty except for him. He had just watched as Jim disappeared down the hallway. Taking a deep breath the Scholar picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, after a few rings he heard the calming voice of his father.

"Hello?" Cullen answered, then repeated when no one spoke, "Hello?"

Mac cleared his throat, "Dad?"

Cullen was a smart man and over the years he had been able to tell by the tone of his son's voice if something was wrong and the cracked voice of his only son caused the hairs on the back of the old man's neck to stand on end. "Mackland? Son are you all right?"

Mac could picture his father standing now, next to his mahogany desk in his office at Ames International. "Dad, its Caleb…" Mac felt tears in his eyes again as emotion tried to clog his throat. "Dad, there was a tornado that hit Jim's farm. We're at the Children's Hospital in Louisville…Dad it doesn't look good." It was taking all his strength for Mac to not breakdown completely at the thought he could lose his son.

"My God," Cullen whispered as he rubbed his hand over his face and through his gray hair. Since the day he had been introduced to his twelve year old grandson the boy had Cullen wrapped around his little finger. It had been a total shock to the older man that his bachelor son had adopted a troubled adolescent. Ironically it hadn't been from Mac that he had found out, but through the family attorney who had congratulated the new grandfather before Mac could inform his father of newest family member.

But now, listening to the defeated tone of his son's voice, Cullen had a fear settle in his soul that had only occurred two other times in his life; first when Mac's mother had died during childbirth, the second when Cullen had been contacted by a hospital in New York, telling him that Mac had been critically injured in an automobile accident, which led to the younger man nearly dying and them both having to endure a three month coma that Mac had lapsed into. "Mackland, I'll be there in two hours. You have to have faith that everything will be okay Son, that is what got me through your coma and that will get us through this, Caleb loves you too much to leave you Son, remember that."

Mac allowed the tears to fall as his father tried to comfort him from hundreds of miles away. When Cullen didn't here a reply, only the quiet sobs of his son, his heart nearly broke. Caleb had become Mac's whole life since he had taken the boy in and the old man knew from experience that there was no greater fear than the possibility of losing your child. "Mackland, I'll be there soon," Cullen again reassured.

A whispered, "Okay," Was all that Mac could manage as he heard his father hang-up, the line beeping in response. Slowly lowering the phone into the cradle, Mac covered his eyes, allowing himself the emotional release he felt he needed.

Several minutes passed before Mac could compose himself enough to head down a floor and see how the Winchester's were doing, glancing at his watch he had thirty-seven minutes before he would be allowed back to see his son.


	10. Chapter 10

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Jim and John looked up as Mac walked into room 316. Jim had informed John of Caleb's condition, but the younger man held out hope that Jim had been mistaken on the severity of the teen's condition. However, the devastated look on Mac's face told the true story of just how grave a state Caleb was in. John had never seen such a look on his friends face, the younger man stood as the Scholar came closer. "God, Mac." John whispered as he pulled his friend into a hug, feeling the tremors that passed through the older man.

Mac nodded at his friend as John pulled back, then the Doctor walked over to look at Dean and Sammy, both boys sleeping. Clearing his throat he barely whispered, "How are they doing?"

John looked at Jim, then back at Mac. "Dean has a mild concussion that they want to monitor, but they said he should be able to sleep it off. They are saying that Sammy has a type of Post-Traumatic shock, but physically he is okay." John watched as Mac gently ran his hand through Dean's hair, then turning to do the same with Sammy, who turned slightly into the older man's touch.

A few moments of silence followed, until Jim spoke. "Did you get a hold of Cullen?"

Mac turned, coming over to set in the chair John had vacated. "He'll be here in a couple of hours."

------------------------

Half an hour later found Mac outside the ICU doors, waiting for Dr. McGuire to come out and allow him access to his son. It was another twenty minutes before the doctor appeared. "Dr. Ames, everything is set-up and your son is doing as well as can be expected." Dr. McGuire motioned for Mac to follow him, "Caleb's vitals are stable, we are closely monitoring his intracranial pressure, any sign that it is increasing and we will consider having to place a drain in, but until the Neurologist confirms the test results all options must remain open." The doctor stopped outside the glass enclosed room that contained Caleb, "If you have any questions or concerns please call one of the nurses."

Before Mac entered the room he looked at Dr. McGuire, "My father, Caleb's grandfather will be arriving in the next couple hours, would it be possible for him to be allowed back when he arrives?"

Mac turned his attention to the still form of his son through the glass doorway, as the doctor answered. "I'll let the nurse know that he may be allowed to come back, he may not be able to remain all the time, but when he does arrive, we will send him back."

Mac didn't acknowledge the doctor's reply as he feet, slowly carried him through the sliding door, to his son's side. It had been a little over an hour since he had last seen his son, but it had felt like forever. "Caleb," the devastated father whispered as he gently laid his hand on the top of his son's head, the boy's near jet-black hair slipping through his fingers. Mac's other hand took the teen's hand; he then leaned over and kissed his son's forehead. Glancing behind him he noticed a chair a short distance away, stepping back to pull it closer. Once the chair was next to the bed the father sat down, again taking his son's hand.

A short time later Mac laid his head on the edge of his son's bed, next to the boys arm, then closed his eyes as the images of the last several hours played through his head. All the worry, panic and fear wearing on his already raw emotions. "Mackland?" It was the worried but calm voice of his father that brought Mac's attention from his dark thoughts. The younger man looked up to see Cullen Ames standing at the entrance to the cubicle that held Caleb.

Mac went to stand, his father's hand and voice stopping him, "No, Son, don't get up," the older man stepped closer to the bed that held his only grandson. "Oh Caleb." The Grandfather whispered. "How is he doing?"

Rubbing his hand over his tired eyes the Doctor looked at his father, "About the same, I'm still waiting for the Neurologist to come in and discuss the test results."

Cullen eyed his son, "Have you seen the results?"

The younger man nodded, "I saw the scan's as they were taken, once I saw…" Mac's voice cracked, "Once I saw the area of bleeding I had to leave the room. I couldn't look at that scan knowing that was my son's brain I was looking at." Cullen walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Both men turned as a doctor walked into the room. "Dr. Ames?" the newcomer asked.

Mac stood, "Yes, this is my father, Caleb's grandfather, Cullen Ames. What are the results of Caleb's scan?"

"Yes, well, I'm Dr. Mathers, the Neurologist." the doctor reached a hand out, shaking both men's hand as he continued, "I've gone over Caleb's scan and as of right now I don't see a need to operate to place a drain. I'm hopeful that the hematoma will correct itself and the pressure will start to go down soon. However, you know there is a chance that the pressure could start to increase, which could cause surgery to be an option."

"What are the chances, with as long as he's been unconscious, of there being permanent damage?" The Doctor in Mac didn't want to think of those statistics, but he also knew how wrong statistics could be from the time he was in a coma, he had only been given a five-percent chance of survival.

Dr. Mathers looked at the two men before him, "As a doctor yourself, you know statistics can be proven wrong and to be totally honest we don't know what, is any, damage there may be from this type of injury until your son wakes up. Unfortunately there is also the possibility that he may not wake up." the doctor watched Mac pale at that comment, though in the back of his mind Mac knew that was a possibility, it wasn't one that he wanted to hear in regards to his son.

Cullen placed a reassuring hand on Mac's arm, "Son, that's the same thing they told me about you, but you did wake up and made a full recover. We have to believe that Caleb will be fine and will wake up soon." Mac sat heavily back into the chair next to his son's bed and for a moment wondered how his own father had handled those months, just watching him endure that coma. It wasn't something Mac felt he had the strength to do, watch his son go through that, if it came to that.

Pushing the thought from his mind he listened as Dr. Mathers continued. "We will watch Caleb closely for any signs of increased pressure and will respond accordingly. However, as bad as this may seem, understand that since your son's arrival, the pressure has not increased, that in of itself is a good sign." the doctor looked between the two men, "I'll come back later to check on Caleb, we have another scan scheduled for first thing in the morning to check on his progress." With that the specialist shook each man's

hand again, then left the room.

Once the doctor had gone Cullen pulled up another chair that one of the nurses had brought in, sitting on the other side of his grandson, taking the teen's hand, mirroring the boys father, "You work your way back to us young man, do you hear me? Ames men don't give up, I didn't allow your father to and I'm not about to let you. We love you too much for that." Mac listened to his father's words as they were directed to Caleb, tears again filling his eyes, thankful his dad was there to help give him strength he didn't know he would have otherwise.

--------------------

It was nearly midnight when Jim exited room 316 in search for coffee, at John's request. The Pastor had tried to get the weary father to rest, but John was scared and Jim knew it. The younger man was scared for his children, even though they had been reassured by the doctor that both boys were expected to make a full recovery John still felt they may slip away from him in the night.

Jim decided to see if could find something better than what passed for coffee in the vending machine, he wasn't sure if the cafeteria would be open this late, but was also feeling the need to stretch his legs and he wanted to find the small chapel that he had passed as some point downstairs on the first floor. He had been sending up silent prayers, but something about being in a chapel would help bring some peace to the older man's soul after all that had happened.

He spent about twenty minutes in the softly lit room, praying for the boys. Knowing Dean and Sammy were on the mend, but adding an extra prayer for Caleb, Mac and Cullen. It had been a few hours since he had gone up to the ICU to check on the teen, Mac had remained by his son's side as Cullen filled the Pastor in on the teen's condition, which had stayed the same for the last few hours. Once concluding his prayers Jim exited the chapel, walking a few steps down the hall when he heard a familiar voice near the emergency room, the only doors open at this time of night.

"Dean and Sammy Winchester and Caleb Reaves, I was told they were brought here, they were flown in from New Haven earlier today." As Jim rounded the corner as he heard the nurse respond to the newcomer.

"Sir are you a relation to the boys? It states her that their father's are here already." Before the nurse could get a reply Jim spoke up, nearing the counter.

"Robert? How? When did you get here?" Jim came to a stop next to Bobby Singer.

"Pastor, is he related to the boys in question?" The nurse looked at Jim after seeing the note in the computer that a Pastor Jim Murphy was also listed as someone who could access information about the boys.

Turning to the young woman, "Yes, I'm sorry; Robert is the boys' uncle. If it's okay I'll take him upstairs with me." Bobby had been around the unique family dynamic that existed within the Triad enough to understand his reference by Jim as being the boys' uncle. He had played 'Uncle Bobby' on a number of occasions when the situation warranted.

With a nod from the nurse, Jim took Bobby by the arm and led him toward the elevators. "Robert, when did you get here? I haven't had a chance to call anyone."

Bobby looked at how exhausted Jim appeared only imagining how John and Mac looked. "I showed up at your place a couple hours ago with Missouri. We heard about the tornado and tired to call you, Missouri called me telling me she had felt something, almost like the time when you and Mac first found Caleb, it was like he was sending out a signal for help, is how she described it, so when we couldn't get a hold of you I went by her place and picked her up then we headed here." Both men stepped into the elevator as Jim hit the third floor button, "but I'm here now, Missouri stayed at your place, wanted to start getting it cleaned up. Jim how are the boys? A couple of firefighters we ran into helping clear the road to your place said the boys had to be airlifted up here."

The ding of the elevator sounded as the doors slide open, each man stepping out. Jim lead Bobby to a seating area, then motioned for him to sit down. "Damn it Jim, just tell me, you making me sit has got me more worried than I already was." Bobby's brash tone was a mask for the fear the mechanic was feeling. He would never admit it but those boys meant a lot to him, all three of them. Hell he had watched Dean and Sammy growing up before his eyes since meeting the quiet five year old and his baby brother nearly five years ago. And even though, when he first met Caleb, the twelve year old had a mouth that could even stun Bobby into silence, he had watched as the scared kid had started to grow into a fine young man and under John's training, a natural hunter.

Jim's hesitance wasn't lost on the other man as he watched the Pastor rub a hand over his tired face, "Well, it's both good news and bad news."


	11. Chapter 11

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Bobby had his baseball cap in his hand, fidgeting with the bill, a nervous habit he had when worried. "So they are actually saying they don't know if Caleb will even wake up?"

Jim had just informed the mechanic of the guarded condition that Caleb was in. "They plan on doing another scan in the morning, to check and see if the bleeding has stopped. As of right now the doctors are saying that the pressure hasn't increased since he has been here, but there hasn't been a decrease either and he hasn't shown any signs of consciousness." The Pastor ran the palms of his hands over his eyes, "Cullen arrived a few hours ago, Mackland won't leave Caleb's side, so I've been speaking with him about Caleb's progress. Like I said they hope to know more in the morning after the next scan."

After a moment of silence Bobby spoke again, "Dean and Sammy, they doing okay?"

Jim nodded, "Dean's sleeping off a mild concussion, he has woken up a couple of times, but only for a few minutes. Sammy isn't physically hurt they are saying it's a type of Post-Traumatic shock, he was under the bench watching Dean when the second collapsed happened. Needless to say John is beating himself up for that collapse since he was the one closest to the pit when the wood gave way. Sammy hasn't said a word, almost reminds me of when Dean first came to us, when he's awake he only watch's Dean, he will look at Jonathon, occasionally, if Jonathon calls his name."

The Pastor stood, Bobby followed, "I forgot to get some coffee when I was downstairs." Jim spoke almost absentmindedly; Bobby could see the complete exhaustion in Jim's posture, as well as hearing it in the older man's voice. "The boy's are in room 316, I'll be back in a few minutes." Jim turned and walked back toward the elevator as Bobby watched, the retreating Guardian's back.

Making his way down the hall to the designated room, Bobby slowly pushed the door open. It gave testament to just how exhausted John Winchester was that he had inadvertently fallen asleep and the sound of the hunter's entrance into the hospital room went unnoticed as the younger man's soft snores were heard. But there was one person in the room who noted the mechanic's arrival. Big, brown eyes were peering at him through the five- year olds shaggy brown hair. Bobby stopped a moment to watch for a reaction from the small child, but the preschoolers gaze soon turned back to his sleeping brother, whom he was laying right beside. Not sure if he should try to engage the child Bobby quietly walked across the room, taking one of the chairs along the wall, to keep watch over the exhausted family.

--------------------------

Cullen spent three months watching his only son 'sleep' through a coma. He had never felt that kind of fear or worry as he spent that time, never really knowing from one day to the next whether his son would wake up or if it would be the day he would lose his son. However, watching Mackland now as he kept vigil over his only son, Cullen felt that fear and worry in twofold. As a grandfather, he wanted his grandson awake, but he knew from his experience with Mackland all those years ago, that it was a wish he couldn't make come true just because he wanted it to happen, but he was also watching as a father. As a parent you never want to see your children go through anything this traumatic. Cullen had done it alone all those years ago. Yes, he had surrounded himself and his son with the best medical care and personnel his fortune could provide, but he had no moral or emotional support. On those long nights when he would allow the thoughts of what could happen, he would cry alone. He vowed that his son would not suffer through any of this alone, whether it was a few days or longer.

Cullen knew many of the men that were now in and out of his son's and grandson's lives. He had met several of them and though they wouldn't have been the type of people he would have ever thought his son would associate with, he did see how much they all cared for one another, that too gave him comfort that these men would not abandon his son or grandson because of this, like Mackland's 'friends' had done so long ago.

The older man walked up to his son's side as Mackland refused to sleep, gently he laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Mackland, I am going to go and arrange a few hotel rooms; for John and the boys, as well as Pastor Jim and us."

"I'm not leaving here without him." Mackland whispered.

"Son…" Cullen understood that need to stay, as he knelt next to his son. "You have to take care of yourself. You have to be strong for Caleb when he does wake up. It will be someplace you can at least get cleaned up." The older man stood, slowly. "I will be back before his scheduled scan; I'll leave my number with the nurse at the desk so she will know which hotel we will be staying. I'm also going to check on Dean and little Sammy and inform John that he has a place to take the boys once they are discharged."

Mackland just nodded, his father could book all the hotel rooms he wanted, Mackland didn't want to leave the hospital until his son did. Cullen leaned over, kissing the top of his son's head, then walking over to the bed that contained his grandson, gently kissing the teen's forehead, as well, before leaving the room.

--------------------

Jim slowly pushed open the door to room 316 and noticed that John was asleep, though he wasn't surprised. Jim, himself, felt he was running on his last reserves. He noticed Bobby sitting quietly against the wall and offered him a cup of coffee that he had brought with him. "Did you move Sammy over into Dean's bed?" the smaller boy was now asleep, curled up against his big brother.

Bobby accepted the coffee, shaking his head. "That's the way I found him, he was awake when I came in here. I just assumed John put them in the same bed, since Sammy's known to crawl into Dean's bed anyway."

Jim took the chair next to Bobby, "When I left the room earlier, Sammy was in the other bed. I guess when Jonathon dosed off Sammy decided that he needed to be near his brother."

Both men continued to watch the sleeping family, Bobby glanced at the Pastor as the older man rubbed his eyes. "You should try and get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Jim smiled tiredly then tilted his head back, closing his eyes, a restless sleep soon found the Preacher.

---------------------

It was six o'clock in the morning when Bobby startled awake at the sound of the boys door opening, he had been awake when the nurses had been in to check the boys, and to Bobby's surprise Jim and John slept through most of it, but as the quite noise of the door opening was heard, John jumped slightly, straightening in his chair, looking around the room. First noticing that Sammy wasn't in his bed, panic crossed the father's face for an instant before looking at the bed of his oldest and finding his youngest, nestled close to his brother. John then turned and saw Bobby watching him from across the room, but also noticed how the mechanic glanced toward the door. John turned to see a man he had only met a few times, Cullen Ames.

John went to stand, "You don't have to get up John, I've just come to see how the boys are."

The older man favored Mac in his build and height, but that was about it, John continued to stand. "I've been sitting too long; I need to stretch my legs." John reached a hand out to Cullen. "How's Caleb doing?"

Cullen walked over to the bed, glancing toward Bobby, whom he vaguely remembered meeting once at Pastor Jim's farm, he also noticed Jim, leaning back, apparently still asleep. "Caleb has a scan scheduled at seven this morning and I told Mackland I would be back by then, but I wanted to see how your boys were doing and to let you know…" Cullen handed a hotel key to John, "that I've made arrangement for you to stay at one of the hotels a couple blocks away once the boys are discharged," Cullen raised his hand at John's attempt to protest, "Please allow me to do this, at least until we know how Caleb's doing." John reluctantly nodded, he didn't like accepting help, but thinking of his boys, he conceded. "So how are Dean and little Sammy doing?" Cullen watched as Sammy's big, brown eyes looked at him, no one realizing the youngster was awake. "Hello Sammy."

John looked in the direction of his son's to see his youngest eye's looking at him as well, then the child turned his gaze to his brother, still not saying a word. The father looked at Bobby, "Did you or Jim put Sammy over here with Dean?"

Bobby stood, "When I got here late last night he was already in bed with Dean, I just figured you put them together, but Jim said Sammy started out in his own bed."

John watched Sammy sadly, the child continued his silence, the hunter looked back at Cullen. "Dean has a mild concussion, they've been letting him sleep it off, he also had a gash on the back of his head that needed stitches and of course there is the severe bruising, but they said there weren't any broken bones or internal injuries. And Sammy…" John sat on the side of the boy's bed, raising a hand to run through the young child's hair, "Sammy isn't hurt physically, but they are saying that it's a type of shock that he's in, since he's not talking." John's heart broke a little more at Sammy's silence.

Cullen laid a hand on the weary father's shoulder, "I'm sure when Dean is awake, Sammy will start talking again, he's worried about his brother."

It was six-thirty when the door opened again and a doctor walked in, glancing around the room at the four men and two children, as Jim had finally woken up, the doctor walked over toward the bed, "Good morning gentlemen, I'm Dr. Mathews, I'll be taking care of…" The doctor glanced at the chart in his hand, "Dean and Sammy today."

John stood as Cullen stepped back from the bed, "I'm John Winchester, Dean and Sammy's father." he shook hands with the doctor as he continued with the introductions, "This is Cullen Ames, a family friend, that's Bobby Singer and Pastor Jim Murphy, the boys uncles."

As John and the doctor spoke, Cullen had made his way over to where Jim was now standing, "Pastor Jim…" He pulled another key from his pocket, "I just stopped by to see how the boys were and to let you know that I've gotten several rooms at a hotel a few blocks away that are now at your disposal as you need them. Caleb's scan is at seven and I told Mackland that I would be back by then. I need to be heading upstairs, please let me know how the boys are after the doctor leaves."

Jim accepted the key, "That's very kind of you Cullen, we greatly appreciate it and yes once the doctor leaves I'll come and let you know and hopefully we'll have better news about Caleb as well."

Shaking the Pastor's hand Cullen turned to leave, "I truly hope so." the elder Ames left the room as the doctor started his exam of the Winchester boys.


	12. Chapter 12

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Cullen exited the elevator on the forth floor, to see his grandson being wheeled toward the lift, an obviously exhausted Mackland following behind. "Mackland?"

Mac looked up at his father, "They're taking him down a little early, to get him prepped." Cullen stood quietly beside his son as they waited for the car to return to the floor.

Once on the ground floor the Neurologist met them, "Dr. Ames, Mr. Ames." Dr. Mathers greeted each man with a hand shake. "I'm encouraged by your son's vitals from overnight, from those it doesn't look like the pressure has increased any; hopefully after we get this next scan it will show the area of concern decreasing. Dr. Ames would you like to watch from the control room as the scan is performed?"

Mac shook his head slowly, "I watched the initial scan yesterday and I was unable to distance myself from the fact that it was the image of my son's brain that I was looking at, so I'd rather not."

Dr. Mathers nodded in understanding, as doctor's you're trained to be objective, but as a parent you can't remove that objectivity. "I understand, it should take about thirty minutes then I should have the results ready for you shortly after Caleb is taken back to his room." excusing himself Dr. Mathers entered the control room as Caleb was pushed into the scan room.

"Let's take a seat over here Son." Cullen guided his son to a set of chairs across from the door Caleb had disappeared through.

An hour and a half later, Caleb was back in his room in ICU and Mac and Cullen were awaiting Dr. Mathers with the teen's results. Both men stood as the Neurologist entered the room, "Please sit back down, I know you both are exhausted." Dr. Mathers motioned for them to sit as he pulled a chair up next to Mac. "I'm pleased to say that the area of bleeding that was causing the pressure is showing signs of shrinking, leading me to the conclusion that the bleeding has stopped and over the next few days should disperse itself without any need for surgery."

The doctor watched as relief seemed to visibly wash over Mac as the father reached over and took his son's hand. "Do you have any idea when he may wake up?"

Dr. Mathers looked at the teen in question, then back to his father. "That I can't answer, hopefully as the pressure continues to decrease there will be a better chance of his waking, but we are now in a wait and see situation. As I've said before, all his vitals are remaining strong, even his pupil response time is better and it is more even. I wish I could give you a time table, but as a doctor yourself, you know as well as I do, the body and mind heal on their own time, not ours." The doctor stood, shaking Mac's then Cullen's hand, "I've gone ahead and scheduled another test for tomorrow morning, but I'm optimistic that everything is healing as it should be, please if you have any more questions or concerns, feel free to have the nurses page me." Dr. Mathers left the room.

Cullen stood, walking over to his son. "See I told you that boy wouldn't leave you, he's slowly getting better."

Mac smiled tiredly up at his father, placing his hand over his father's that was now resting on his shoulder. "I won't be happy until Caleb's awake and begging to get out of here."

The younger man felt a gentle squeeze from his father. "Mackland, you should really go and get some rest, at least get cleaned up and get something to eat. I'll stay here with Caleb. I promise he won't be alone."

Mac stood, facing his father, "Dad, I don't think I can. I need to be here, just in case."

"Son, you are going to be of no use to your son if you exhaust yourself to the point of collapse. Please just a couple hours, think about it, would Caleb want you to be doing this to yourself?" Cullen pulled out the guilt card, he knew using Caleb was a low blow, but he needed Mac to think of himself as well.

Mac looked at his son, walking over sitting on the edge of the teen's bed, again running his hand through Caleb's hair. "No he wouldn't, he'd be on me that I was worrying for nothing and to get some sleep." Mac leaned over, kissing his son's forehead, "I'll be back soon Son," leaning toward his son's ear he whispered, "I love you Caleb, don't ever forget that. Please come back to me soon."

Cullen watched as his son spoke to Caleb, then as the younger man whispered into the boy's ear. When Mac was done he squeezed the boy's hand, then turned to his father. "A couple hours and you call me if anything…and I mean anything changes." Mac accepted the key to the hotel room his father had booked for them. The Ames men shared a quick hug before Mac turned and left the room.

As Mac made his way toward the elevator he thought he would go downstairs before he left and see how Dean and Sammy were doing, but as the lift doors opened, he came face to face with Jim and Bobby. "Mackland." Jim spoke.

"Jim. Bobby, when did you get here?" The two men stepped back as Mac stepped into the lift.

Bobby spoke as the doors closed, "I got here last night, when Missouri and I couldn't get a hold of Jim after we heard about the tornado, we headed this way. A couple of firemen at Jim's place told us about the boys, Missouri stayed at the farm and I headed up here. How's Caleb doing?"

Mac ran a tired hand over his face as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "His scan this morning showed that the area of bleeding has stopped and that the pressure is slowly decreasing as the accumulated blood disperses itself. The Neurologist has scheduled another scan for tomorrow morning to check the progress, but he's optimistic that Caleb won't need surgery."

Jim watched his friend, "Do they know when he might wake up?" The Pastor asked.

"They still can't tell me that and honestly, as a doctor, I didn't expect him to, but as a father I was hopeful. My father has kicked me out to get some rest while he stays with Caleb. How are Dean and Sammy doing?" Mac stood as the doors to the ground floor opened.

Jim and Bobby followed Mac as he exited the lift. "Dean is doing better; he's still sleeping a lot. However Sammy still isn't talking and is refusing to leave Dean's side. During the night after Jonathon fell asleep and I had stepped out of the room Sammy got out of his bed and climbed into Dean's. The doctor said they will probably discharge Sammy later today, but they want someone to come in and try to talk with him, a child psychologist I believe, just to help gage his withdrawal. Jonathon isn't happy with that, but the doctor said that Sammy couldn't be discharged until someone saw him."

Mac stopped in the small waiting area near the exit. "The only person that is going to be able to help Sammy is Dean." Standing there it dawned on Mac that he had no way to the hotel. "Bobby could you give me a ride to the hotel my father booked?"

"You're in luck Mac; I was just taking Jim to the same place." Bobby smiled as the three men left the hospital.

--------------

It was around lunch time and John needed to stretch his legs and was in desperate need of coffee. Both boys were again asleep as Dean had only been awake for a few minutes and once he had fallen back to sleep Sammy soon followed. Quietly John left the room.

A few minutes later Dean began to stir and for the first time in the last day he didn't feel the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion, but he did have a killer headache. The young boy looked around the empty room when he noticed a weight on his side, looking over he say the brown shaggy head of his little brother, "Sammy?" Dean whispered out. The smaller child stirred a little, then slowly blinked his eye's open, meeting the moss-green ones of his big brother. When his little brother didn't answer Dean's brow creased with concern, "Sammy, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

A spike of fear went through Dean's soul as his baby brother bust into tears and latched onto him, nearly taking the older boys breath. Dean slowly worked his arm around Sammy, feeling every bruise his body had, as he pulled the small boy closer. "Shhh, it's okay Sammy, you're safe now. Come on kiddo you're scaring me, are you hurt?"

The small head pressed into his shoulder just shook back and forth, a small amount of relief settled over the older boy as apparently his little brother wasn't hurt. Kissing the top of the kids head Dean spoke again, "Then what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know."

It was several minutes of him holding an uncontrollably sobbing Sammy before any words could escape the hiccupped breaths his brother was taking. "You…you wouldn't…wake up. The wood fell on you, you…" The sobbing picked up again, "You left…me…alone."

"Oh Sammy," Dean pulled his baby brother as tight as his protesting body would allow. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I didn't do it on purpose, shhh, I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again okay." Dean was old enough to know he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't get hurt again, but he'd make sure that his brother never had to witness it again. With a small nod from Sammy, Dean felt the child relax next to him and within minutes felt the rhythmic breaths that indicated that the small boy had fallen asleep again. Dean leaned his head over on top of his brothers as he allowed his eyes to close as sleep again overtook him.

A few minutes later John returned to the room, noticing that Dean now had his arms around Sammy. He smiled slightly that it appeared Dean had woken up a little more coherent and had responded to his baby brother being at his side. Sitting down John drank his coffee and watched his boys sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Around two o'clock Dean began to wake again, John noticed the movement and leaned forward in his chair, taking his oldest son's hand as the young boy opened his eyes, "Hey Ace, how ya feeling?" John watched as Sammy shifted a little, but didn't wake. He knew he would have to wake the smaller child in a little while as another doctor was scheduled to come in and see Sammy before he could be officially released.

"Head hurts." Dean said, glancing down at his sleeping brother. "He's not hurt is he?" The nine-year old watched his fathers face, always able to read his father's expressions better than the older man realized.

Shaking his head slightly John answered, "No Son, Sammy isn't hurt, just really worried about you." John didn't want to worry the older boy with the silence that the smaller boy had slipped into.

Dean didn't note any deception from his father and he didn't believe his dad would lie to him about Sammy's wellbeing. "Where's Caleb?" It was at the mention of the teen that Dean saw a flash of worry in his father's eyes. When John didn't answer quick enough the young boy felt fear start to rise in the pit of his stomach. "Dad, Where's Caleb?"

John noted the panicked tone his son's voice was taking on, "Dean, he's in the ICU. He was hurt pretty bad."

"He…he wouldn't wake up." Dean tried to set up some, worry for his best friend overriding the pain his body was feeling. "He got hit with something before he got to the barn, it knocked him down. I tried to help him, we got to the barn, he shoved us under your bench before everything fell in, but after he didn't move and he wouldn't wake up."

Before John could speak again the door opened and Mac walked in, followed by Jim and Bobby. Dean and John both noticed the worried look on Mac's face, but saw it brighten slightly at seeing Dean wake. The older man quickly made his way to Dean's side. "Dean, thank God you're awake, how are you feeling?" John stood as Mac neared the bed. With more noise in the room Sammy began to stir. "Well hello Sammy, how are you doing?" the older man acknowledged the smaller boy.

Sammy looked up at Mac, then at the other men in the room, finally settling his gaze on his big brother. Dean smiled at his little brother as he answered Mac, "I've got an awful headache, but I don't feel as tired. Mac how's Caleb?"

Mac sat on the edge of the boy's bed as he ran a hand through his hair. "He's doing better."

"You're a terrible liar. What's wrong with him?" Mac was always amazed at how, with no psychic ability, Dean was always able to read people, especially those closest to him.

Mac looked at John, who gave him a nod, telling the Doctor it was okay to go ahead and tell Dean. "Dean, Caleb has what's called a subdural hematoma; basically he has a spot inside his head, along the lining of his brain that was bleeding, causing pressure on his brain. That's why he wouldn't wake up."

"But he's awake now, right? Now that we're here at the hospital you were able to fix it right?" Dean's fear continued to increase as the sadness that was in Mac's eyes when he first walked into the room returned.

"They took some pictures of his brain and the spot is getting smaller, lessening the pressure, but no Son, Caleb hasn't woke up yet." Mac felt an overwhelming need to get back upstairs to his son.

"He will won't he? He'll wake up soon?" Desperation was in the young boy's voice.

Mac stood, "We hope so, but he has to heal first and we don't know how long that might take."

The Doctor took a step back as he glanced up at John, "I need to get back upstairs." He glanced at the boys in the bed, hoping he was giving a reassuring smile, but by the look of Dean's face, he was failing miserably, Mac quietly left the room.

John took the seat on the edge of the bed that Mac had vacated, "It will be alright Son. Caleb will be back to the annoying pain in the ass we know and love before we know it." The father could tell his words weren't helping his eldest in his worry about his best friend. "How about we see about getting you boys something to eat?" John wanted his boys out of the hospital as soon as he could.

John reached for the call switch as Jim stepped up to his side. "Jonathon, I'm going to have Bobby run me back to the farm. I'm gonna see exactly what kind of damage we've got and I'll get you and the boys a couple changes of cloths. I just figured you'd want to stay nearby until Caleb's better and we can get the farm cleaned up a bit."

Each man looked at the bed as they noticed Sammy lean into his brother, the older boy lowering his head, as the preschooler whispered into Dean's ear. "Pastor Jim, Sammy wants to know if you could bring WooBee for him."

John and Jim exchanged glances; it was a muddy, wet WooBee that John had found in the yard that had set him into a panic when they couldn't find the boys. He wasn't even sure where he had dropped the, already ragged, stuffed animal his youngest adored.

"I'll try and find him for you Sammy." Jim ran his hand over the quiet boys head, Squeezing John's shoulder. Bobby and Jim left the room as the nurse came in to check on the boys.

-----------------------

Mac returned to the ICU to find his father exactly where he said he would be, right next to Caleb's bed, the older man dozing. Quietly Mac made his way to the other side of the bed, looking at his son. Mac often wished he had known Caleb longer than the five years they had been father and son. He would find himself wondering what Caleb looked like when he was a baby and a toddler. It was Mac's understanding that when the young boy's grandmother came and got him after his parent's death, that she took nothing from the house he had shared with his mother and father. So other than a few school age pictures and the worn two of spades card the boy had managed to hold on to all these years, there really wasn't a picture history of the teen. Of course since Mac had adopted him, the father tried to take as many photos as the boy would allow, even going as far as getting a three generation photo made with Cullen just last year.

Looking at his son he could see how much younger than his seventeen years Caleb looked. Over the last couple of years the teen had let his hair grow, much to Mac's dismay, but looking at the seemingly relaxed face of his son the father could see how well the longer hair suited him. Caleb was one of those people who could pull off any look he set his mind to. The older man made a mental note that once his son woke up he wouldn't pester him about his hair anymore, he would allow Caleb to make the decision as to when he would get it cut. Mac was very proud of the young man his son was growing into, it had been a rough start in their budding relationship over the first couple of years as the pre-teen tried to test every rule and limit Mac established, but they were finally falling into a comfortable father/son existence. Mac gently laid his hand on the top of the teen's head as his other hand reached down and took a hold of his son's lax hand.

Cullen had woken up, but had remained still as he watched his son looking at Caleb. The pain the older man saw in the younger man's face was breaking Cullen's heart. He knew all to well that pain of feeling so helpless when your child was injured and he silently prayed that Mac wouldn't have to endure the endless days and months that he had all those years ago.

Mac just stood; looking at Caleb when he felt what he thought was a slight movement from the hand he was gently holding. The Doctor's eyes got wide as he looked down at the hand in question. At that action Cullen quickly stood, "Mackland?"

Mac was holding his breath, afraid to be hopeful that his son could be trying to return to consciousness this quickly. "I think his hand moved." Mac whispered, afraid to speak to loudly or to move for fear it was only his imagination. Looking back toward his son's face, watching for any signs of waking, he spoke softly. "Caleb? Son, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand again?" Mac glanced at his father, whose eyes were focused on the hand that was held in Mac's; he then looked down at the same hand, hoping it wasn't just wishful thinking, when another slight squeeze was felt. Mac felt tears form in his eyes as they met Cullen's, who also had tears. "Oh…" Mac leaned over and kissed his son's forehead, "Thank God, I'm right here Son, so is your Grandfather, everyone is waiting for you to wake up. I love you Son."


	14. Chapter 14

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Jim was honestly surprised when Bobby was able to actually pull into his driveway and make it all the way to the house. His truck and John's Impala were parked near the house, as were many other vehicles and there were several people working around the yard and where the barn use to be. The crowd came up to Bobby's car as it came to a stop and Jim got out. Jim looked around at the collection of people that were standing before him; Harland and Joshua Sawyer, Silas Fox, Griffin Porter, Jarrett Mathews, Ian Hastings and Boone, along with several local men from the Pastor's congregation. Jim found it ironic people from both the worlds he worked within were here together, helping cleaning up his farm.

Griffin Porter was the first hunter to step forward, "James, my dear friend, I'm so relieved to see you unharmed. When Ms. Missouri called to inform us of what had happened, we had feared the worst, even though she had assured us that you were all right." Griffin pulled Jim into a friendly hug, then released him. "How are the boys doing? John's sons Dean and Sammy as well as Mackland's boy, Caleb?"

"Dean and Sammy are doing better; Dean woke up more coherent just before we left. Caleb is still in the ICU, he hasn't regained consciousness yet." Jim noticed a few strange looks that passed among some of the hunters before him, but decided not to call attention to it. Looking around at the clean up project that his farm had seemed to become, the Pastor again turned his attention to the group before him. "Thank you all so much for all you are doing here. It would be hard to believe a tornado passed through here a little over a day ago."

Jim's attention turned to his porch as a newly installed screen door squeaked, "James Murphy, I am relieved to finally see you with my own two eyes." Missouri Mosley came down the stairs followed by Boone's girlfriend, Kathleen. Pulling the Pastor into a near bone-crushing hug, she took a step back, "Are you sure you weren't injured in any way?" She gave the Preacher a critical gaze.

"I'm fine Missouri, just been worried about the boys." Jim's expression took on a concerned look as his thoughts returned to the family he left behind in Louisville. "I've just had Bobby bring home to get a few things for the boys; I didn't know I'd have so many visitors."

Missouri grabbed Jim by the elbow and started leading him toward the house, Bobby stopping to talk with several of the hunters, while many of the other men from Jim's church returned to the job of cleaning up the farm. As Jim neared the house he noticed several of the windows had already been replaced and that a couple of men were making there way back up ladders to work on the roof. Kathleen followed the Psychic and the Pastor into the house as Missouri pushed Jim down into one of the kitchen chairs. "Let us get you something to eat; if I know you, you probably haven't eaten anything of substance for nearly two days now." Kathleen and Missouri moved about the kitchen pulling things from the refrigerator.

"Missouri, did you call all these people?" Jim ran a tired hand over his face, not realizing until he sat down, just how exhausted he was.

The younger woman sat a cup of coffee down in front of Jim. "I called Griffin and Boone, I suppose word spread from there, just before dawn I heard chainsaws out on the drive and went to investigate, I met that nice fire chief you have here, David, I believe. Anyway, he had contacted several of the men from your church and by day break I had a small army out here all ready, then a few hours after that hunters started showing up as well."

Resting his elbows on the table, his head in his hands, Jim spoke quietly. "Did you see the barn?"

Missouri could pick up on what Jim was feeling; guilt, worry, fear. "Yes I did."

For the first time since the tornado passed through, Jim finally let himself feel what had happened and just how close they had come to losing all three of the boys. Missouri watched as tears filled the Pastor's eyes, "The boys were in there, trapped for hours before we could get to them. Missouri I wasn't here to protect them, they had to go through that on there own. My God Missouri we could have lost all three of them in that one moment and there wouldn't have been anything I nor the Brotherhood could have done to stop it." Tears slipped from the pale-blue eyes of the Pastor.

Kathleen sat a plate on the table and slipped out the door as Missouri laid a gentle hand on Jim's shoulder. "James Murphy, last time I checked you weren't all powerful. You may be the Guardian, but you are not God. What happened here was not sinister; it was an act of nature. Those boys just happened to be in the path of something that was completely out of your control and there isn't anything you could have done different. Even if you had been here, it still would have happened. Those boys made it to the pit in the barn, which means they must have been closer to it than the house. They were able to keep there wits about them and know that was the safest place they could get to in a hurry. I'm sure they tried to protect each other as best they could, that's why they are all still alive. Yes they may be in the hospital, but at least they are alive, don't dwell on what you think you could have done, because much worse things could have happened. You are always one to say God's watching out for us, well I would say He was definitely watching over those boys and that is why they are still with us." Missouri quickly ran her hand over her own tear-streaked face as she stood, "Now you start eating and I want you to go upstairs and try to get some rest. I'll gather some of the boy's things for you to take back to them and I'll put together some real food for you to take to Mackland and John, they are both probably living on coffee." She turned patting Jim's shoulder as she went to walk toward the living room.

Remembering something Jim turned, "Missouri, you haven't happened to have run across Sammy's little WooBee have you? Jonathon found it in the yard when we first reached the farm and we don't remember what happened to it after that."

Reaching around the corner to the table that was in the hallway leading to the stairs Missouri held up a newly cleaned and slightly fluffier WooBee. "I figured young Sammy would want this, so I cleaned him up a little." She handed the one-eyed bear to Jim, who just held it for a minute.

"Thank you Missouri, for everything." Jim looked up at her; a smile was all the response he got as she left the room.

----------------

It was late afternoon when the child psychologist came into the room containing the Winchester boys. "Mr. Winchester?" John stood as the woman came toward the bed. "My name is Dr. Jessie Owen, I'm the psychologist here and have been asked by your son's doctor to evaluate…" She looked at the chart in her hand, "Sammy."

The doctor had glanced at the bed that both boys were occupying, smiling as Dean glared at her and Sammy peeked toward her through his veil of messy brown hair. John spoke, also looking at his boys, "I think Sammy's going to be okay now that his brother's awake. They have been through a lot, plus their cousin is upstairs in the ICU."

Dr. Owen looked at John, "I understand Mr. Winchester, but it's our policy that when children have been through a traumatic experience that we not only deal with any physical injuries, but those we don't see as well." She had learned over the years to be careful how you word things with parents, especially if you start talking about the emotional or mental traumas that involve children. She was also making mental notes to the father's reactions to not only her being in the room, but how he would interact with his children in her presence. That usually gave an indication if the child would have the proper support system to get past such events.

Giving a nod, John conceded, he just wanted his son's out of the hospital so he would go along with procedure, even if he didn't like it. "Do I have to leave the room or can I stay with my boys?" John asked, with a tone that dared her to tell him to leave.

The doctor actually took that as a good sign that the man cared for his children. "No, you are more than welcome to stay. I just ask you not prompt the children in there responses to me, the way they answer is sometimes a bigger indicator in how they are doing, rather than what they actually say."

John stepped up to the bed looking at Dean and Sammy, his eldest watching his father closely. "Okay Ace, this doctor is going to talk with you and Sammy," John ran his hand over Sammy's head. "You answer the best you can, okay? I'll be right over here if you need me." John motioned to the wall across from the bed.

Glancing at the woman, John stepped back as the doctor took the chair next to the bed. Looking at the smaller child she smiled, speaking softly, "Hello Sammy, I'm Dr. Owen. I just wanted to talk with you for a few minutes to see how you are doing. Is that okay?" The doctor noticed how Sammy snuggled closer to the older boy, who she glanced up and made eye contact with.

"He's scared of strangers." Dean watched his little brother, felling the tiny tremor that ran through the smaller child's body.

"Well," Dr. Owen started again, "Most times that's a good thing, but I'm a doctor and your dad is right there, so it's okay to talk to me. Sammy, can you tell me who this is?" She pointed to Dean.

She watched as the small child whispered into the older boy's ear. "I can't, she wants you to talk to her, I can't do it for you this time. Come Buddy, I'm right here and like she said, dad's over there, nobody's gonna hurt you." Dr. Owen was a little surprised at the amount of patience the older boy had with his little brother, but she had seen in instances of shared traumas that the overprotective streak that runs in most older siblings is thrown into overdrive, even so much as to try and protect their younger siblings from those trying to help.

"He's Dean." Sammy whispered out.

"Is Dean your big brother?" The doctor encouraged more. Sammy nodded his head. "Sammy, did Dean help take care of you yesterday?"

Sammy looked up at Dean, then his father, who was quietly standing nearby, then his gaze fell on the dark-haired woman next to the bed. "He helped Caleb to, even though Caleb wouldn't wake up." The doctor picked up on the note of worry in the small child's voice.

"Caleb, is that your cousin?" Sammy just looked at her, Dean or his father usually explained who Caleb was to other people, all Sammy knew was Caleb was his family.

Sammy sat up a little, seemingly ready to talk. "Dean ran out into the rain and the wind to help Caleb. I thinks he got hurt, when he came into the barn he had blood on his face. Dean pushed me under daddy's bench." tears formed in the small child's eyes as he looked at his big brother, who gave him a reassuring hug and a slight smile. "After the barn fell down and Caleb wouldn't wake up Dean took care of him too. He tried to tell me Caleb wouldn't wake up cause he was sleeping like daddy did when he got hit in the head at Uncle Bobby's…" The doctor glanced over her shoulder at John who just shrugged his shoulders. "Then he said it was like the Lizard of Oz that knocked the barn down on us."

"Lizard of Oz?" Dr. Owen looked at Dean this time.

"Sammy, I said Wizard of Oz." He met the doctors stare. "I tried to explain the tornado, that it was like what we saw when we watched the Wizard of Oz a while back on TV."

Dr. Owen smiled at Dean, "That was a good reference, something you had just seen on television."

Sammy piped up encouraged that Dean was also talking to the lady, "But Dean said there wasn't a witch waiting for Pastor Jim or Mac or Dad and that we couldn't blame the barn falling down on Caleb." John couldn't contain the quiet chuckle that escaped at the idea that Sammy wanted to blame the teen for the barn, he remembered the flour incident a few months back that the boys tried to blame on Caleb, because the older boy had caught Sammy trying to make pancakes.

Dr. Owen smiled, "Well it's a good thing there wasn't a witch and that they were able to get you boys out."

Sammy's express became solemn, surprising the doctor since the child had been more talkative than she was expecting. "The barn fell on Dean too." the small boys lower lip started to tremble as big tears welled up in his eyes as he turned to bury his face in his brother's chest.

Dean ran a hand over his little brother's head, "It's okay now Sammy, I'm right here, I'm fine."

Big tear-filled eyes looked up at the older boy, "But you…you wouldn't wake up neither…" hiccupped breaths were escaping the preschooler's mouth, "Like Caleb, you wouldn't wake up." He returned his head to Dean's chest as the older boy looked at the doctor, then to his father, who was stepping forward.

"I think that's enough." John reached down, running a hand through Sammy's shaggy hair, kissing the top of his small son's head, then kissing Dean's. John turned and looked at the doctor. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Closing her file she stood, nodding. "Sammy it was nice meeting you." When the child no longer responded to her, she left behind John.

In the hallway John ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "Look I know this is just a formality for you, but those are my boys. I know it's going to take time for Sammy to feel comfortable without his brother right next to him. Believe me I have lived through this before. The boy's mother died when Dean was four and Sammy was just a baby, Dean didn't talk for months and he wouldn't let his little brother out of his sight. So believe it or not I know how to deal with this, plus their Uncle is a Doctor, he, along with my nephew are the ones that helped pull Dean out of his silence and now I believe Dean will be the key to helping Sammy. That and when Caleb is better, all the boys are close. That's what helped last time and I believe that is what will help this time. Now do you see anything different, I know Sammy's traumatized by this, hell all the boys are, but they will pull each other through it and they know that I'm right here if they need me, along with several more adult that care a great deal about them."

Dr. Owen wasn't aware of the family's past, but listening to the father before her, she could tell this was a man who would be there for his children and if he couldn't he would make sure someone who cared was. She too agreed that, with the shared trauma, the boys would be key to helping each other through what happened. "You do understand that for a long time all the boys, not just Sammy may react differently when storms come up. They may become fearful and that could cause them to act out or even withdrawal."

John nodded, "Dean was afraid of fire for a long time, even just campfires or fireplaces. It was a fire that killed their mother. My nephew has a fear of water because his parents died near water, Mac's his adoptive father. So I think we have a little experience dealing with trigger issues."

"I would say so. Anyway…" She reached in her pocket pulling out a business card. "If you need any help, even once the boys have left the hospital, please feel free to contact me."

The hunter accepted the card, "So do you think Sammy will get discharged today?"

Dr. Owen nodded, "I don't see why not, but I don't see you being able to get him to leave his brother at the moment."

John smiled, "He barely leaves Dean alone on a normal day." The doctor chuckled at that as she turned to leave; John reentered the boy's room.


	15. Chapter 15

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

_Two days later--_

The door to the adjoining hotel room opened and Jim Murphy looked in, noting the Winchester boy's still asleep in one of the double beds, Dean having been released the day before, Sammy clinging to Woobee and Dean both, as John sat at the foot of the other, flipping through the channels on the television. The younger man looked up as the Pastor entered. "Any word on Caleb?"

Jim walked over, pulling a chair from the nearby desk closer to John so as not to wake the sleeping children. "Cullen called a little while ago, they just got the results back from the latest scan, from what he said the area of bleeding has dispersed completely and the doctor said that there isn't any further indication of any pressure, all the test are coming back normal."

"But Caleb's not awake yet is he?" John glanced over at his boys, worried but grateful at the same time. Worried for the teen that was working his way into feeling more like a son to him and that the teen had gotten hurt trying to protect his children, and grateful that the older boy cared enough about Dean and Sammy to not think of himself and protect them, no matter the cost.

"No he's not; Mackland hasn't left his side since he felt Caleb squeeze his hand the other day. Cullen is really starting to worry about him. I'm going to be heading up to the hospital soon to see if I can help convince Mackland to come back here and rest." Jim stood, returning the chair to the desk.

"Good luck with that." John mumbled as Jim paused at the door.

"Yeah, I'll call later to let you know if anything has changed." The younger hunter nodded as Jim passed back through his room, heading to the hospital.

--------------------

Cullen had watched for two days as Mackland's existence was linked to Caleb's. The teen hadn't moved again, nor shown any signs of consciousness since giving his father's hand a weak squeeze two days ago. Over the two day more test and scans were run, revealing that the pressure was back to normal levels inside the teen's skull and his brain activity showed him moving in the direction of a more conscious state, but there were no outward signs.

Again the elder Ames found himself knelling next to his son, "Mackland, please Son, you have to get some rest."

Exhausted eyes met Cullen's, "I can't Dad, I can't leave him now." The strained voice of his son wasn't lost on the older man, as again his own memories of feeling the same way a little over ten years ago came to the surface.

There was a quiet knock on the door of the private room Caleb had been moved to. Once the pressure had eased enough that the doctor's were sure it wouldn't interfere with the teen's breathing, they had moved Caleb from ICU to general population. The door opened slowly as Pastor Jim silently came in the room.

Cullen cautiously stood, his old joints protesting the movement as he walked over to meet the Pastor. "How are they?" The elder Ames noted the wording of the Preachers question.

Exchanging handshakes the older man looked back at his son and grandson. "Caleb's about the same and Mackland…" Cullen ran his hand over his own, tired face. "I'm not sure. I know exactly how he feels and why he feels he can't leave Caleb's side, but I'm worried. He's barely sleeping and will only take a few bites of anything I bring him to eat." Jim could pick up on the intense worry Cullen had but wasn't really sure if there was anyway he could help relieve it.

Squeezing the older man's shoulder, Jim walked over toward Mac. The Pastor stepped around to the other side of the bed, looking down at Caleb, marveling at how young the teen looked. Running a hand over the boys head, Jim looked up at Mac. "He's getting better." It was a statement, not a question as Jim waited to see Mac's reaction.

Blowing out a deep breath, Mac ran a tired hand over his face, as the other continued to hold his son's. "That's why I can't leave him; I don't want him to wake up alone, without me here."

Jim's voice took on a tone that was used when he wanted someone to look at logical reasoning, "And what if he wakes up alone through no choice of your own?"

Mac's confused gaze met Jim's. "What?"

Jim tried to keep himself from reacting to Mac's disheveled, hollowed appearance. He honestly could say he had never seen the younger man in the state of complete exhaustion as he was witnessing now. "What if you collapse from exhaustion and not eating? What would that do to your Son, if he wakes up wanting you, needing you and you are in another hospital unconscious, unable to come to him?" Jim knew his words stung, but Mac had to see reason and take care of himself or he would be of no use to Caleb.

The expression that crossed Mac's face told Jim that his words had made their point. Mac had not thought of what would happen because he had ignored his own welfare in his worry for Caleb. Cullen walked up next to his son, "I'm only asking for a couple of hours Son, some rest and something to eat that's all I'm asking. I'll stay right here with Caleb, I won't leave the room, he won't be alone, I promise." The pain Mac saw in his father's face and heard in the older man's voice. The expression of worry on his friends face was enough to break through Mac's resolve. The logic of Jim's words hit something deep inside Mac, what if, because he hadn't made an effort to take care of himself, he wasn't there for his son when he needed him the most.

Looking back at Caleb the Doctor stood as he answered his father, "Okay…but only a few hours, and you call if anything changes."

Jim had come around to stand next to Cullen and Mac as the older man spoke, "You know I will Son. Thank you." Mac leaned down, kissing his son's forehead, then facing his father who pulled him into a hug.

Jim met the older man's glance, 'Thank you' Cullen mouthed as Jim went to follow Mac from the room.

A few steps from the door the weary father stumbled, Jim grabbing his arm, "Whoa…"

Jim's reaction brought Cullen quickly to their side, "Mackland?" he took a hold of his Son's other arm.

"Just give me a minute." Mac whispered as one hand came up to his head. "Just a little dizzy." after a moment the younger man looked up, "Okay, I'm good now, just tried to move to fast."

"You sure?" Jim asked as his firm grip still held Mac's arm. Mac nodded his head slowly as Cullen released his son to his friend and watched the two men leave the room.

The older man returned to the chair his Son had just vacated, watching over his grandson.

--------------------

By the time Jim made it back to the hotel with Mac, the Scholar could barely move under his own power, so instead of trying to fumble with the key to his own room, the Pastor banged on John's door.

Opening the door slowly, John slung the door open when he realized it was Jim and Mac, the Pastor barely able to support the weight of the bigger man, "Shit…" John mouthed as he grabbed Mac's other arm, helping Jim to get the Doctor into the room, "Dean clear off my bed!"

The older boy reached across his father's bed, removing the weapons John had been cleaning. "What's wrong with Mac?" the boy's worried voice was heard as the two members of the Triad lowered the third onto the now empty bed.

Jim looked toward the other bed, which had both Winchester children staring at him. "He's just really tired; he's been so worried about Caleb that he hasn't taken care of himself." Jim helped as John removed the sleeping man's shoes, then pulled the comforter up over the man.

John turned, sitting on the bed with his son's, "It's okay Ace, Mac's just sleeping."

"Like Caleb?" Sammy's small voice revealed the worry the younger child was now feeling as he knew Caleb was still 'sleeping' as Dean described it and he worried that maybe Mac wouldn't wake up either.

"No Sammy, not like Caleb, its regular sleep." Dean pulled his little brother close also feeling the fear at seeing his best friends Dad passed out, reminding him too much of Caleb in the barn.

Quiet settled over the room as Jim and John went toward Jim's room, the Preacher explaining just how he had managed to get Mac to leave the hospital, as the boys watched Mac sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

The room was dark, but noise from what sounded like a television in the other room played quietly. Blinking several times it took Mac a minute to realize he was being watched, turning his head he could just make out the faint form of Dean Winchester. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten." The boy's quiet voice easily revealed his worry. "How are you feeling?" Dean slipped from his spot, grabbing a glass of water that was on the nightstand, holding it out to Mac as the older man pushed himself up into a sitting position, back against the headboard.

"Tired." Mac took the glass, the cool liquid welcoming to the cotton feel of his mouth. "Where's your father?" The older man again was met with a worried look.

"In the next room with Sammy and Jim, he wanted me to let him know when you were awake; they got you something to eat." Dean didn't move toward the door, he only stared at Mac.

"Dean is everything all right, is something wrong?" a sudden spike of fear shot through Mac, surely they would have woken him if something had happened with Caleb.

Clearing his throat, Dean stood up a little straighter, a serious expression on his face. "Damien would be pissed with you."

Mac felt himself flinch a little at the harsh tone coming from the nine-year old in front of him. It always amazed the older man at how grown up the small boy could sound when he was worried or upset. It also saddened him to think it was the boy's experiences in his life that had caused that ability.

"What do you mean?" Mac was sure he knew what the boy meant, but was still a little shocked they way Dean had said it.

"I mean you not eating or sleeping, you not taking care of yourself. Do you even remember getting here?" Mac watched the child, thinking _'God he sounds like Jim'. _A fearful tone could be easily detected as the boy continued. "Do you know what I thought when Jim carried you in here…" Dean's voice cracked as the fear he felt well up inside him when his father opened the door, revealing Jim barely holding up Mac. Dean had thought something terrible had happened to Caleb. "…I thought Caleb…"

Finally it dawned on Mac what Dean was saying. Reaching for the child the Doctor pulled him up onto the bed next to him, pulling him into a sideways hug. "Oh God Dean, I'm so sorry." the older man could feel the child tremble against him, "I never even thought…"

Dean cut him off. Looking at the boy Mac could just make out the trail of tears that were silently moving down the nine-year olds face. "No you didn't…" Dean was scared and he was hurting since he had not been allowed to see the teen and his last memory was of an unconscious, bloody Caleb lying on the dirt floor of the pit in Jim's barn. "Then with you being carried in here, what would Damien do if something happen to you? He was scared too, I saw it, before he got to the barn when he was yelling for me and Sammy to get in there, Mac he was scared too, I've **never** seen Damien scared of anything. But you know what would scare him more? If something happened to you."

'_God, this child is more mature than any nine-year old should be.'_ Mac felt the smaller child lay his head on his chest. "I know…" Mac whispered, "I didn't think of that before, I was just so worried about you boys, about Caleb that I didn't even want to think of myself, but I know now I need to take care of myself so I'm there for him." It was funny how a few hours of sleep and a dressing down by a third grader could put some prospective into your life.

After a moment of quiet Dean glanced up at Mac, "Can I see Damien? I heard Jim tell Dad that he was in a normal room now."

"I'll take you with me when I go back." Mac watched a relieved look cross Dean's face as they both looked toward the adjoining room door, John's form passing through, turning on the light.

"Thanks a lot John!" Mac grumbled as he quickly brought his hand to cover his eyes at the harsh light.

"Serves you right, scaring the shit out of us like that. What the hell were you thinking doing that to yourself, you are the one always reminding me not to be reckless because who would be there for the boys and look what you go and do." John put down the food Jim had gotten as the Pastor, carrying Sammy, came into the room as well.

"I've already had Dean get on me for my stupidity; I don't think I need it from another Winchester." Mac watched John smile at Dean, the boy moving off the bed as Mac scooted to the edge.

"Are you hungry?" John asked, his voice softening a little at the still exhausted look of his friend.

The grumbling of Mac's stomach answered the question for him as everyone chuckled, the Doctor's gaze feel on the Pastor. "Have you heard anything from my father about Caleb?" Mac asked, taking the food from John.

"I called him a while ago and nothing has changed, he was, however, pleased that you were finally getting some rest." Jim placed Sammy on the other bed next to his brother.

After swallowing his first bit Mac spoke again, "After I eat and get cleaned up, I'm going back to the hospital," Looking at John the older man continued, "I told Dean he could go with me."

John looked at his son, seeing the pleading in his eyes. John knew it had been rough on Dean, since he had been discharged, at not being able to get to see Caleb before he left, but the older boy had still been in ICU and children weren't allowed in there. "It's okay Ace, as long as you listen to Mac."

"Me too!" Sammy pouted, looking at his father.

John picked the preschooler up and held him close, "We can go tomorrow, they won't let you up until regular visiting hour Kiddo."

They all watched as Mac finished his food, then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

-----------------------------

Cullen heard the click of the door opening, turning; Dean Winchester was the first figure that came through the door, followed closely by Mac. Cullen stood, knelling down when Dean made his way closer to the bed. "How are feeling young man? It's good to see you up and around."

The elder Ames smiled as Dean politely stuck his hand out to shake the older man's hand, then responded. "I'm feeling much better, thank you sir." Dean had only met Caleb's grandfather a few times and was still a little fascinated by anyone older than Pastor Jim.

The Ames men watched as Dean slowly made his way closer to Caleb's bed. Mac gave his father's shoulder a quick squeeze, "I'm sorry Dad." Mac felt he needed to apologize to his father for adding to the worry they both were already carrying with Caleb.

"I'm just glad you were able to rest some, I dare say you still look exhausted, but at least not to the point of collapse that you were." Cullen watched as his son also moved closer to the bed.

"Dean?" Mac whispered as the smaller boy stood next to the bed, but seemed almost afraid to touch Caleb. "You can touch him, it won't hurt him."

Dean moved his hand up, allowing it to hover over the teen's arm. "He looked so scared when I tried to help him to the barn. I didn't even see the blood until after everything, I didn't even know it was him that had me penned under Dad's bench until I pushed back and he fell backwards." Dean's voice had taken on a scared, fearful tone, as it seemed he was reliving what had happened before help arrived. His tear-filled eye's looked at Mac and Cullen. "When I turned around and saw him behind me, I…" his breath hitched. "I thought he was dead. He had blood all over his face and I couldn't see where it was coming from and I was afraid to move him." The older men didn't want to interrupt as it seemed the younger boy needed to tell them what happened. Dean looked back at Caleb. "I tried to stay calm for Sammy, but I was afraid that Damien was going to die in there." The child's voice lowered to a whisper, "Then I prayed…" Dean lowered his hand, gently laying it on Caleb's arm. "And after I asked God for help I heard Dad calling for us." The boy gave Mac a puzzled look. "Maybe Pastor Jim's right, maybe God does care about us."

Mac stepped over, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Jim's one of the smartest people I know, so if he say's God is watching out for us, I would be willing to believe him."

Dean just nodded at the older man's statement as Cullen pulled a chair up next to the smaller boy. "Here Dean, that way you can stay close to Caleb and talk to him. So you can let him know you are okay, because if I know my grandson he is probably as worried about you and your brother as we are about him." Dean climbed up into the chair and returned his smaller hand to the older boy's arm, as Mac walked around to retake his seat on the other side of the bed, to continue his vigil over his son.


	17. Chapter 17

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 17  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

It was quiet. The last thing he remembered was the noise, the roaring, almost moaning of the wind. It had been a sound like he had never heard in his life. It was a sound that scared him like nothing short of watching his parents die; he thought the wind was telling him he was going to die. He remembered a faint screaming just under the sound of the wind, but he never did figure out what that noise was, because as it registered he felt something hit him in the back, he could remember whispering_ 'Oh God'_, then nothing else.

He lay there for a few minutes, just marveling at the quiet. Then he noticed a soft beeping noise in the background and he could feel cool air just under his nose along with a faint smell his foggy mind took a minute to recognize, antiseptic. _'a hospital',_ he then realized he was in a hospital, he hated hospitals. He tried to open his eyes but they didn't want to cooperate and he felt it took a great effort just too slowly blink them.

The room was dim; he couldn't tell if it was morning or night, but he was grateful that it wasn't brightly lit, knowing it would have shot a pain through his skull if it had been. Not like he needed another pain in his head, it felt like he had one of those metal bands that Johnny was always blearing pounding a drum solo in his brain.

Blinking a few more times to clear his vision and the cobwebs that filled his mind, Caleb slowly turned his head, trying to look around the room, his body protesting the movement. The first sight he took in was the dozing form of his father, _'damn who gave Dad the shiner?'_ He thought as he took in the now fading bruise that was on the side of his father's face. He then turned his head again, feeling a small weight lying on his arm. It was then that his gaze fell upon the short, blond hair of his best friend, who appeared to be asleep on the teen's arm.

"Deuce?" Caleb whispered, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

The reaction was immediate as the smaller boy's head shot up, looking around before his moss-green eyes fell on the golden ones watching him. "Damien!"

It was Dean's louder voice that startled Mac awake as he looked quickly toward Dean and his son. "Caleb?" Mac stood as Dean pulled himself up higher in the chair.

Slowly Caleb turned his head again, but not as far this time as Mac was now leaning over him, "Hey Dad."

Mac felt tears fill his eyes as he heard Caleb's exhausted voice, "God, Caleb you're awake." Mac leaned over, kissing his son's head as he took one of the boy's hands in his own, Caleb giving a gentle squeeze in response.

"What happened?" The teen's voice sounding a little stronger as he blinked slowly, feeling sleep tugging at him again.

It was Dean that spoke up, his voice cracking, "It was a tornado that happened." The two people watching the teen saw a shadow of remembrance cross the older boy's face, as he looked back at the smaller boy.

"The barn?" Dean nodded, "Are you okay? Sammy?"

"We're fine; you on the other hand look like hell." Dean smirked as relief that his friend was awake allowed a bit of the normal banter they exchange roll out.

Caleb gave a small smile as he struggled to keep his eyes open, "Still better looking than you, Deuce."

Forcing his eyes open again, he looked over at his father, "How bad?"

Mac had just been watching his son and Dean interact, thankful that his son was finally awake. However, by the tone of the two words just spoken the father could tell his son understood he must have been hurt really bad for him to be in the hospital and for Dean to be keeping a bedside vigil with Mac. Clearing his throat and rubbing a stray tear of joy that had slipped free away, Mac answered. "Nothing broken, just some severe bruising. But…" Mac hesitated.

"But what?" Caleb whispered back, the tone of his father's voice worrying him and with the massive headache he currently had there was no way the teen could 'read' his father.

"You did have a severe head trauma. For several days we weren't sure if you were going to need surgery to relieve the intracranial pressure you were experiencing." Mac saw worry cross Caleb's face. "Son, you've been unconscious for five days."

"Shit", Caleb whispered as he brought his free hand up to his face, his brow creasing with pain.

"Caleb?" Mac's worry increased as he noted the pained expression.

He glanced at Dean who was watching both father and son, "Mac, is he okay?" the smaller child's worried voice got Caleb's attention.

"I'm good, Deuce." Caleb whispered through clinched teeth, Mac noting the hurting sound of his son's voice.

The older man reached for the call button as Caleb remained silent. "Yes?" the intercom came alive in response to the call.

"My son's awake; could you send in the doctor?" Mac answered as he laid a hand on his son's head, the teen still not removing his hand from his face. Mac noticed Dean had sat back in his chair, but was not taking his eyes off Caleb.

"I'll page him now." The voice answered as the com was switched off.

Silence settled over the room as they waited for the doctor to show up. Mac could tell Caleb was still awake, by the pinched expression and purposely controlled breathing the teen was doing. Something Mac had tried to teach him in response to the painful aftereffects of the older boy's visions he sometimes was subject to.

A few minutes later the doctor came in, Dean moved from his spot, dragging the chair out of the way so the doctor and Mac could both be next to Caleb, the younger boy moving to the foot of the bed. "I hear my patient is awake?" The doctor stopped next to the teen, who still hadn't moved his hand. "Caleb, can you let me give you a quick exam to see how you are doing?"

Slowly the older boy's hand came down, but his eye's remained closed, forehead pinched in pain. "I'm going to shine a light in your eyes, it may be painful, but I need to check your pupil reaction, okay?"

After the first eye Caleb pushed the doctor's hand away, growling through his teeth as his hand covered his eye's again, "Painful my ass, doc, felt like you stuck a needle in my eye."

"Sorry. Can you tell me what your name is?" The doctor was met with silence for a moment. "Caleb?"

"You already know my name." The flat tone Mac heard, told him his son was losing patience and just wanted his headache to go away.

"Caleb, Son please?" Mac pleaded, he knew the quicker the evaluation went, the quicker they would have a better idea if there were any lingering effects.

Blowing out a shaky breath, Caleb answered. "I'm Caleb Thomas Reaves, I'm 17 years old. My dad's name is Dr. Mackland Ames and my best friend is Deuce." Okay, Caleb knew the doctor wouldn't ask that last question but wanted Dean to know that he remembered that he was in the room.

The doctor looked at Mac at the last answer, who then pointed to the smaller boy standing at the foot of the bed, Dean giving a small grin and a wave when the doctor looked at him.

"Okay Caleb, one last thing. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is your headache?" The doctor was making notes in the teen's chart.

"Does a twelve count?" The older boy whispered.

"That's what I thought, I'll have one of the nurses bring something in for that." The doctor looked at Mac. "He's going to have a severe headache for a few days, just because of the severity of his concussion, but it will ease as the days pass. I still want to keep him in here a couple more days, just for observation and a few more tests." Caleb let out a soft groan at hearing that, both men ignored it. "As long as everything continues to progress and he can start to keep food down, I believe he will make a full recovery."

Mac and the doctor walked toward the door as Dean moved up, next to his friend's side. "Damien, you still with me?" Dean laid a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Yeah Deuce, I'm still with you. I just wish this headache would go away, it's worse than the ones I get after those damn visions." Caleb had taken to rubbing his temples, eye's still closed.

"I'm glad you're awake now…"The smaller boy lowering his voice, "You scared me."

Caleb knew it had to have been bad for Dean to admit that something scared him. Caleb moved one of his hand's to cover the smaller hand of his best friend, giving it a gentle squeeze, looking into boy's eyes. "Sorry Deuce. It scared me too." Dean watched as his friend's eyes drifted closed, this time in sleep. Taking to heart that the fear he had felt the last few days, mingled with the fear of that day on the farm, wasn't something he would have to face alone. His best friend would be right there beside him, just as Dean would be for him.


	18. Chapter 18

With a Chance of Severe Weather  
Chapter 18  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1

_Ten days later--_

Mac watched his sleeping son from the doorway to his room at Pastor Jim's house. It had been a week since Caleb had come home to the farm and two weeks since that terrible day that nearly took his son, as well as, the two Winchester boys.

The three members of the Triad noticed how, since the extended family had returned to the farm, the three boys in question managed to almost always be within sight of one another. At different times each of them could be observed looking for the other two.

John and Mac, both had extended their stay at the farm as John was helping with the finishing up inside the newly, rebuilt barn. Several of the men from Jim's church, along with a few hunters had rebuilt the demolished structure, much to Jim's surprise and humble appreciation. When John and Mac had finally made their way back with the boys it was hard to tell that anything had happened at the farm except for the battered tree line. Missouri was there to greet the boys upon their return with a special meal of Pastor Jim's famous fried chicken and a couple of 'fresh from the oven' apple and cherry pies, Dean's favorites.

Mac had stayed because he didn't have the heart to take Caleb back to New York just yet, away from Dean and Sammy; at least not until John decided it was time to hit the road again, which to everyone's surprise he wasn't in a great hurry to do any time soon. John had told Jim that he wanted the boys in one place for a while after what had happened. Mac had hired a tutor for the three boys, so they wouldn't lose any ground in their schooling, but that person wasn't due to arrive until next week, giving Caleb time for his continuous headaches to ease some.

That seemed to be the only lingering effect of his injuries and over the course of the last week, they had decreased in intensity, allowing Mac to ease up on the strong pain medication that had been given to the teen, who hated to take anything because it interfered with his psychic abilities, but the headaches had done a number on those as well. Until he could go a few days with out the continued pain Caleb wouldn't even try to us his gifts.

Mac heard the creaking of the stairs behind him, but didn't turn as the new arrival spoke quietly. "How was he feeling before he went to sleep?" Jim's quiet voice asked, remembering at dinner that night Caleb had been a little quieter and would occasionally rub his temple.

"He said it was a little worse tonight. He really hates that medication, but once he took some it didn't take long for him to fall asleep." Mac finally turned, looking at the Pastor. "I can't help but want to watch him constantly, I'm almost afraid that when I check during the night, that he might be gone. Jim I have never been as scared in my life as I was at the hospital." the younger man blew out a deep breath, "Now I know what my father use to try to explain to me about that time after my accident. You never know until you are a parent that absolute fear and uselessness at the possibility that your child could be taken from you," Turning back toward the door, Mac looked in on Caleb again. "God, I hope I never have to feel that way again."

Jim laid his hand on his friends shoulder, "I pray you, nor Jonathon, ever have to face that fear again. However, with all these boys growing up surrounded by what we know and what we do, unfortunately there could be a possibility of it happening again. Our only protection for them is to teach them as best we can and pray that it will be enough. But, as with this, we can't protect them from everything, as Missouri so graciously pointed out to me that first day I came back here to get some things for the boys; I may be the Guardian, but I'm not God and can't control everything."

Mac chuckled a little, "That sounds like her."

After a moment, Jim's voice spoke again, "It's getting late, I'm going to turn in. Jonathon is sitting in with Dean and Sammy for a while." Giving Mac's shoulder one last squeeze, "They are all safe now, that's all we can hope for." removing his hand the Pastor made his way down the hall toward his room, the soft click of the door closing was the only sound echoing in the hallway.

Mac watched for a few more minutes as the soft snores from his teenage son reached his ears. Cautiously he walked toward the bed, hoping he didn't interrupt Caleb's, seemingly, peaceful slumber. He gently touched his son's face, the boy slightly turning his head into the touch, "I love you Son." Mac whispered before he left the room, also turning in.

--------------------

John sat at the foot of his son's beds, watching them sleep. No matter how much they had tried to bribe Sammy to sleep in his own bed, he refused to leave Dean's side; however, the older boy didn't seem to mind. John had noticed how close the boys were staying to one another, all three of them. The younger man had even noticed how Caleb barely left the same room his son's were in at any given time. The men had expected that, they had already discussed how they were going to let the boys handle getting over the trauma the tornado had caused and had all agreed to allow the boys to do what they felt they needed, but John, Mac and Jim would remain close, should the boys need them for anything.

John had put his hunting aside for a while. He had told Jim he would only go out if the Knight was needed for a hunt, but until he felt the boys were comfortable enough to travel they would stay close to the farm. Mac had also mentioned that he would wait a while before taking Caleb back to New York, not wanting to take the boys from one another to soon.

Over the last two weeks John's mind had replayed everything that had happened on the fateful day. The fear as he and Mac tried to get to the farm after riding out the edge of the tornado just five miles south, inside a gas station. Then not being about to reach the farm by car and having to walk the rest of the way, the destruction that they had to walk through, even before they reached the farm, causing knots to form in his stomach. Fear started to settle in, which turned to horror as they reached the property itself, the house messed up as bad as it was and the barn totally destroyed. However, it was finding the muddy, battered Woobee in the yard as they neared the house, which let loose a terrified feeling inside John that he had not felt since the night Mary had died. Finally as they tried to get to the boys, who were trapped in the barn, only for things to go from worse to unthinkable, with Caleb already hurt and unconscious, to Dean being hurt when wood collapsed into the very area that had been their safety.

Sammy's silence, so like Dean's just a few short years ago, it wasn't until Dean finally woke up from sleeping off his mild concussion did Sammy start talking again. Then the five days that weighed on then all until Caleb finally woke up. John had worried for five years, since the night he had witnessed the unnatural death of his beloved wife, that he would lose his boys and on that day two weeks ago, John had thought that was exactly what was happening. He prayed he would never have to endure that gut-wrenching fear again. But he was nothing if not a realist. John knew the life he was raising his boys in was dangerous, even deadly, but he hoped he could teach them as much as he could, so they could protect themselves from the life they had been thrown into, but the unexpected, uncontrollable, like that tornado, was something that John knew he couldn't always protect them from and that's what scared him.

Silently John moved next to the bed, laying a hand against each of his son's faces. Both boys turning into the warm touch. "I love you boys." He whispered, with that John left the room, turning in for the night.

---------------------

It was the rattle of his window that startled Caleb awake as the noise of the thunder echoed outside. The teen could feel an uncontrolled panic start to overtake his body as lightening flashed and a clap of thunder, again, shook the house. But it was the scream that set the older boy in motion as he raced toward the door that adjoined his room with Dean and Sammy's. When Caleb entered the room he was greeted with the ear-piercing scream from Sammy and the pale, wide-eyed, fearful expression from Dean. Pushing his panic aside the older boy was quickly next to the children, Sammy nearly jumping into his arms as Caleb sat on the bed.

"Make it stop Caleb!" Sammy cried into his shoulder as Dean's terrified gaze met Caleb's, the older boy noting the quick breaths coming from Dean, the starting of a panic attack.

"Sh…Sammy, it's okay. Hey Deuce, I need you to breathe for me…" When Dean's focus seemed glazed, Caleb reached for his chin, "Dean!" he tapped the boy's face gently, using his given name, which seemed to get the younger boys attention.

"Damien?" Dean jumped as the lightening and thunder again shook the house. Closing his eye's Dean whispered, "Not again, please, not again."

Panic was filling Caleb as he too was reacting, he knew irrationally, to the storm outside, but he couldn't stop it. Sammy's second scream brought the pounding of feet down the hallway, as John, gun in hand, followed by Mac and Jim raced into the room. Mac moved quickly toward his son, "Caleb?"

John laid the gun on the dresser, making his way toward the bed as well, "Dean? Sammy?"

To John's surprise it was Dean that nearly jumped into his arms as he neared the bed, Sammy not releasing his hold on Caleb as the teen's fearful eye's met Mac's. "Dad?" It was the sound of his son's voice that caused Mac to sit next to his son, pulling the teen, with Sammy still holding on, into a tight hug.

John taking a seat on the other bed as Dean finally broke down and began sobbing into his father's shoulder. It scared John for a moment as his oldest son, who hadn't cried since the night his mother died, now cried, uncontrollable, causing John to hold him tighter as the child returned it with a near vice-like grip.

Another clap of thunder had each man feeling the boys in their arms jump slightly. Jim watched from the doorway, "Maybe we should move everyone downstairs, just until the storm passes." Without a word John stood, Dean still carried in his arms, moving toward the door. Mac helped Caleb stand as the teen adjusted his hold on Sammy, "Do you want me to take him Son?" Mac asked as the preschooler seemed to bury his head into Caleb's shoulder more.

"I've got him Dad." Caleb said as he allowed his father to help guide him from the room and down the stairs, the family now congregating in the living room with the two large couches and two recliners.

Jim helped settle John and Dean on one of the couches, grabbing a quilt from the recliner for Dean, who now was sitting beside his father; head still nestled against John's chest. The Pastor then turned his attention to Caleb, Sammy and Mac. Caleb settled in next to Mac as the teen turned the five-year old in his arms so that the child was lying against his chest. Sammy had calmed some, but the hiccupped breaths were proof of just how hard the small child had been crying. Going to the hall closet Jim returned with a blanket for them as well. Mac reached around, pulling his son in closer to him.

"I'll fix us something to drink." Jim spoke quietly as he headed into the kitchen.

John and Mac met each other's eyes as the boys seemed to be settling down, now that the storm was finally fading in the distance. Jim returned with warm milk for the boys, tea for himself and Mac and coffee for John.

Calm seemed to blanket the room as each of the boys seemed to be blinking heavily, fighting sleep. Sammy was the first to succumb as Caleb felt the small child's breaths even out. "I'm sorry Dad." Caleb whispered.

"What on earth for?" Mac couldn't figure why his son was apologizing.

"I panicked when I heard the thunder; I didn't know what to do. I'm too old to let a storm scare me like that. I…" Caleb was cut off by his father.

"Caleb, you barely lived through a tornado just two weeks ago. You have nothing, and I mean nothing to be sorry for. It's natural to react the way you did." Mac felt his son turn slightly, trying to look at him.

"But I didn't know what to do for Dean and Sammy, my panic kept me from thinking…" This time it was John's voice the stopped the teen.

"What do you mean you didn't know what to do, you were in their room before we could even react to Sammy screaming. You didn't need to think, you reacted on instinct. You knew where they were and went to them, to try and protect them, even if you didn't realize it." John glanced down at Dean, "And don't think you did anything wrong either, Ace. You were with your brother, took care of him until help arrived, just like you were suppose to." John pulled Dean just a little tighter.

Caleb looked down at Sammy, asleep on his chest. "They're both right my boy," Jim's voice pulled the teen's attention to the older man. "You reacted on instinct, not only tonight, but that day when the tornado hit as well. We could only assume that the reason you all were in the barn was that Dean and Sammy were closer to the barn and you knew the safest place to get them that fast was into the pit. Then you did one better getting them under Jonathon's workbench, which protected them more. It was your instinct that protected them that day, which saved you all." Jim then looked at Dean as moss-green eyes met the intense pale-blue one's of the Pastor, "And you Dean, it was your quick thinking when you heard us trying to make our way to you all to try and get your brother and Caleb back under that bench, just in case something slipped and fell into the small area you all were in, that alone probably saved Caleb and Sammy's life." Looking back and forth between the three boys and their two father's Jim was grateful for the family that had come into his life. "It was the instinct to protect one another that the two of you have been working off of, you didn't have to think, you both were able to react to the situation and that is what saved all of you, so I don't want anyone thinking they did something wrong, because you boys are still alive and that is what we wanted more than anything. Don't you ever forget that."

Quiet settled over the living room as John laid his head over on his son's, kissing the blond-haired head, feeling the boy drift asleep against him. Looking over at Sammy's sleeping form on Caleb's chest; John tilted his head back against the couch as sleep slowing reclaimed him.

Mac felt Caleb shift slightly; working his way down onto the pillow Mac had placed next to his own leg, the teen's arms still securely around the five-year old sleeping on his chest. The father, unconsciously running this finger's through his son's near, jet-black hair, watching as the boy's eyes drifted shut. Mac then, also, leaned his head back, finally allowing sleep to claim him again.

Jim watched as his family drifted back to sleep. Yes it would be a bumpy road back for all the boys to overcome, but this was the first step in that process and in Jim's opinion the boys couldn't have done any better with the unexpected storm tonight, and neither could their father's. Jim smiled as he noticed the relaxed breathing now coming from both fathers, "Thank you for keeping them safe." Jim whispered a quiet prayer, knowing God had a hand in everything that had happened and knowing God wouldn't fail them in the future. With that peace filling his soul, Jim pushed the recliner back and finally allowed sleep to greet him as well.

A/N: Well this is it. It's been completed for a few days, I just wanted to keep checking it to make sure I had it the way I wanted it.  
I want to take this chance to thank EVERYONE who read, reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. This was a story dear to me  
as I drew on my own childhood fears of storms and am now watching those same fears in my daughter. I lived 20 miles south of  
Louisville when the '74 tornados came through, I was a small child but I remember seeing the black clouds over the city. Then in  
1996 I was just three miles north of a tornado that tore through part of my old neighborhood, my parents saw it pass over their  
house, many people I know were effected by it. I now live in the very area that was effected in '96. This is my home, my neighborhood  
and it always will be. I sometimes forget what it was like to be small and scared of storms, but drawing on how my daughter reacts  
is what helped me with this story, as well as adding to the fact I was able to draw on that parental fear of something happening  
to your child. Anyway, I rambled longer than I needed to. Again, I want to THANK ALL OF YOU, for your time and support, until next time.--Montez


End file.
